Baby or no Baby: this is the question
by Andaira
Summary: ¿Cómo podía soltarle las cosas así de repente y sin anestesia? Nada, su marido era ideal para que entrara en esos dilemas. Inuyasha le había lanzado el guante a Kagome. Bebé o no bebé: esa es la cuestión.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic iba a ser sólo un oneshot simple, pero a la vista de que me han pedido por favor que lo continúe tanto en fanfiction como fuera, no he podido evitar pensar en qué haría si decidiera seguirlo.**

**Al final, mi musa me ha concedido el permiso y he escrito un segundo cap que ha cuajado y me ha convencido de hacer de este oneshot un fic de solo tres capítulos. Éste es el primero, y en breve colgaré el segundo.**

**Muchos saludos y espero que os guste la idea.**

* * *

**_¡Oh musas! ¡Oh alto ingenio, sostenedme! ¡Memoria que escribiste lo que vi, aquí se advertirá tu gran nobleza! Yo comencé: _**

_(Canto II; Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri)_

* * *

**BABY OR NO BABY: THIS IS THE QUESTION.**

**By Andaira**

─ ¿Y si dejas de tomarlas?

Kagome levantó la mirada de lo que tenía en la palma de su mano y fijó la vista en Inuyasha. Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándola. Kagome no entendía esa manía suya de observarla de vez en cuando en sus quehaceres diarios; él decía que era algo entretenido y especial verla en el baño poniéndose las cremas o lavándose los dientes, ella decía que se había casado con un acosador maníaco sexual sin remedio. Volviendo la mirada a lo que llevaba en la palma de la mano, ella se rascó la cintura con naturalidad porque le picaba y alcanzó el vaso de agua para enjuagarse la boca. Abrió el grifo un poco para llenar el vaso y luego lo cerró.

─ ¿Y eso; por qué debería no tomarlas?

Inuyasha dejó de estar recostado en el marco de la puerta para ir hacia ella con normalidad. Kagome perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos un momento al ver como se le veían los huesos de la cadera al andar. Amaba esos pantalones del pijama que llevaba sin camiseta, tenían una manía especial en caerse al andar. Los bendecía. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su lado, se situó tras ella a su espalda y le puso esas grandes y masculinas manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, donde ella admitía que se sentía más segura que en cualquier sitio.

─ No es por nada, sólo que quizás, sea el momento de pensar en una familia.- Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y fijó la mirada en la dorada de él a través del espejo del baño. Él rió al ver su cara asustada y le dio un beso en la coronilla como siempre hacía para calmarla.- No pasa nada, Kag, ha sido solo una idea que se me ha pasado al ver las pastillas.

Y sin más, el volvió a darle un beso en la coronilla y de manera más juguetona, para romper el hielo, le dio otra palmada en el trasero, a lo que ella saltó aún en el estupor de la sorpresa. Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha salió del baño dejando sola a Kagome mirándose en el espejo. No se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que del mismo tembleque se dio un suave golpe en el lavamanos del baño. Se sentó en el wáter con la tapa cerrada, y se quedó mirando la pastilla anticonceptiva que tenía en la palma de la mano.

Ella siempre tomaba las pastillas, era muy ordenada y sistemática, desde que la relación con Inuyasha había acabado en un punto más serio y formal, ambos habían tomado la decisión de pasar de los condones a las pastillas. Pero ella siempre las había tomado, día tras día, porque para ella los bebés, eran un tema tabú, nunca los había querido, ni lo tenía pensado. Siguió mirando la pastilla y sin pensarlo más, se la metió en la boca con un poco de agua del vaso que había llenado antes. Lavó el vaso, lo dejó en su sitio de siempre. Tras secarse la boca con la toalla de mano, salió del baño para ir al dormitorio donde se encontró a Inuyasha sentado contra el cabezal de la cama, leyendo.

Al sentirla entrar al dormitorio, dejó el libro sobre la mesa con su pauta de lectura sin dejar de mirarla, y alzó las manos hacia ella para que acudiera a él. Ella nunca dejaría de ir a sus brazos. Siempre, pasara lo que pasara, ella iría a él de propia voluntad. Atravesó la habitación y se quedó de pie ante él entre sus brazos, que se cerraron automáticamente alrededor de ella, alzándola con gracia hasta dejarla tumbada a su lado. Ella no pudo evitar reír feliz ante sus juegos, y él, al escucharla, se clamó por dentro. Kagome dejó de pensar en los bebés y en las pastillas cuando él bajó su rostro y la besó, porque como siempre, todo se paraba en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

─ ¿Un bebé? ¿Te ha pedido tener un bebé con él?

─ Sí, un bebé, esas personitas babosas y rechonchas que hacen a las parejas tan felices cuando los tienen. Un bebé.

Kagome estaba sentada en un banco en el parque con Sango. Ambas miraban como un grupo de niños se divertían en los columpios y esas infraestructuras con cuerdas y tubos para que los infantes rieran, saltaran, se cansaran e incluso se hicieran daño. Ambas miraban pasivamente a Shippo, el hijo de Sango y Miroku, que jugaba con sus tres añitos con otros críos, y Kagome observaba como un caso de estudio, como Sango saltaba a cada paso que daba su retoño. Ni a tres metros de distancia de su hijo estaba calmada.

─ Sé lo que es un bebé, Kag, he tenido uno. – dijo interrumpiendo su exhaustivo control visual con su hijo para mirar a su amiga.- ¿Pero te lo soltó así sin más, de repente?

─ Así sin más.- Kagome se pasó una mano por el cabello retirándoselo de la frente y echó la mirada hacia el cielo como esperando la iluminación divina. Estaba cansada, lucía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado tres días atrás, pero le realidad era otra: su marido le había propuesto tener un hijo. Eso había hecho eco y destrozado su concentración, su imparcialidad y… en fin, todo lo que la sostenía.- Antes de que me tomara la pastilla. ¡Una familia, Sango! Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, si los hubieras visto. Él quiere un bebé, lo vi en su mirada.

Sango suspiró y le cogió la mano a su amiga. La pobre la había llamado desesperada porque esa noticia había irrumpido en su día a día. Y ella lo notaba. Kagome estaba irritada, nerviosa y saltaba sin más por cualquier cosa. Miraba a los niños como si fueran gnomos o algo peor. Sango entendía que la pobre la había llamado para contárselo porque no podía callárselo más.

─ ¿Y cuál es el problema? Eres buena con los niños, les gustas. Y con Shippo eres increíble, eres su tía preferida, Kag. Lo harías genial con un hijo, un hijo tuyo.

─ Ni en broma. Sí que me gustan los bebés, los niños me adoran y yo soy buena con ellos y todo ese rollo. Pero en serio, no lo soportaría si fuera un niño mío.- Sango arqueó una ceja que Kagome oyó más no vio, ni hacía falta, porque tantos años juntas hacían para que ella pidiera seguirle los hilos del pensamiento a su íntima amiga.- Si los niños son de otro, no son un problema, tienen un manual de instrucciones: les entretienes, les prestas atención, los distraes y alá, te adoran. Quizás es cruel así como suena, pero es verdad. El caso, que los ves un rato, los cuidas un día o dos como favor, pero luego se van y listo. Tener un hijo propio es un infinito elevado a infinito, son veinticuatro horas al día por días, meses y años.

─ O sea, que no quieres un hijo porque es mucha responsabilidad.- sentención Sango como si tal cosa.- Pero Kag, has de madurar un día, porque la vida es en sí un infinito de responsabilidades. Además, si todos podemos, tú también.

─ Pero puedo elegir.- dijo ella incorporándose y estirando las piernas. Se quedó frente a Sango y se acuclilló ante ella.- Puedo elegir no tener esas responsabilidades. El problema es que Inuyasha sí las quiere.- puso morritos y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Desde ahí siguió hablando:- sus ojos brillaban como el día que nos casamos, como el día en que me pidió salir. ¡Brillaban como cuando me mira! Él me pide un bebé, uno que no puedo darle porque no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Y Sango vio el flash, lo entendió. Sin poder evitarlo, rió encantada. Kagome levantó la mirada de entre sus piernas y la observó ofendida, como si la hubiera traicionado. Eso solo hizo que Sango riera más fuerte al ver lo en serio que se lo había tomado.

─ Tienes miedo a ser madre. – Vale, lo dijo, y Kagome solo pudo gemir y esconder otra vez la cabeza como los patos.- Cielo, todos tenemos ese miedo. No ser buenos padres, no saber qué hacer cuando el bebé se ponga malo, o cuando vaya creciendo… Todos los padres necesitamos de un libro, lo ansiamos, lo anhelamos. Pero Kag, aprendemos poco a poco. Al principio es duro, luego es llevadero para ser duro otra vez.

─ ¿Qué te vale la pena? – Preguntó tras levantarse otra vez y volverse a sentar en el banco al lado de Sango.- ¿Qué es lo que hace que valga la pena pasar por todo eso?

Vieron a Shippo ir hacia ellas sonriendo. Con miedo a que se hiciera daño, Sango se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia él para poder sujetarse al llegara a ellas. Dejando en un segundo plano a Kagome, como siempre, Sango se volcó en su hijo por completo. Kagome les observó, como hacía desde que vino al mundo. Vio como Sango no paraba de tocarlo, como sus ojos brillaban, como sus palabras se endulzaban. Era una escena que hasta te hacía mirar a otro lado porque cohibía. Levantándose, Sango despidió a Shippo que volvía a jugar de nuevo tras contarle a su madre el descubrimiento de una hormiga con un trozo de pan encima. Volvió a su sitio y siguió mirando a su bebé.

─ Él. Él merece la pena. Esa cosita es tuya y de la persona que amas. Ese bebé es un pedazo de ti que te sonríe y te llama mamá, que te busca cuando ve una hormiga con un trozo de pan a cuestas, que te abraza cada vez que puede para acurrucarse y olerte como si fueras una flor. – Miró a Kagome.- Es por él que merece la pena. Pueden gustarte los bebés de los demás, puedes sentirte incómoda con ellos, peor cuando es tuyo, todo cambia. Como cuando conoces a tu pareja ideal; el mundo deja de sostenerse como lo hacía antes para hacerlo con otro mecanismo.

Kagome seguía sin entenderlo completamente, pero como siempre que miraba a su amiga y a Miroku, vio la felicidad que sentía ella misma al ver a Inuyasha. Centró su mirada de nuevo a Shippo, y rió junto a Sango al ver como éste se caía hacia atrás cuando la hormiga subió por su brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con la toalla envuelta en la cabeza, se quitó la que envolvía el cuerpo y se agachó para alcanzar el bote de _body milk_ del armario del baño para echarse crema en el cuerpo. Era algo que hacía cada noche antes de ir a dormir: se duchaba, se echaba crema para el cuerpo, se peinaba, se secaba el cabello, se enfundaba el camisón, se tomaba la pastilla, y se iba a la cama. Se echó crema en la palma de la mano y se lo fue aplicando a todo el cuerpo poco a poco, como un masaje. Era el momento de hacerse un examen crítico.

Esa noche, volvió a decirse que había engordado un poco, unos kilos. Tenía los brazos un poco más regordetes y la barriga no tan plana. Al mirarse bien en el espejo, vio como sus piernas no eran tan delgadas y su cara estaba más redonda. Su pecho seguía igual, porque era la única parte de su cuerpo que no disminuía de tamaño, y mira que lo deseaba, porque había estado bendecida con una talla exuberante. Ella odiaba engordar, creía que su peso era perfecto y luchaba por mantenerse en él, pero reconocía que a su marido le gustaba más que ella engordara unos kilos. Según él, en la lógica masculina sin sentido suya, que ella engordara era un claro signo de que era feliz. Ella se mofaba de él diciendo que a ese ritmo de felicidad, estaría como los luchadores de sumo, a lo que él solo podía más que besarla riendo.

Fue en su otra tarea, la de secarse el cabello, en la que Inuyasha la encontró. Con ese sexy pantalón del pijama, él entró al baño para ponerse a orinar como si ella no estuviese ahí. Eso era algo íntimo cotidiano a lo que ella se había acostumbrado, y ahora lo apreciaba. Era confianza y nada desagradable, porque se amaban hasta para soportarse cosas como el mear delante de otro, tirarse pedos y otras cosas que darían asco, pero que eran naturales. Tampoco era que fuera algo normal eso de mear delante del otro.

─ ¿Todo bien en la oficina? – le dijo él tras tirar de la cadena y cerrar la tapa bajo la mirada crítica de Kagome a través del espejo.

─ Sí, menos con Kouga. Ese hombre me pone de los nervios.

Le escuchó gruñir a lo canino, y le notó a su lado. De un golpe de cintura, la echó a un lado y se lavó las manos mientras ella seguía con el secador.

─ Ese lobo miserable. Mañana comemos juntos, te pasaré a buscar a la oficina.

─ Creo que no lo haces para poder comer conmigo sino para tu demostración de masculinidad y expulsión de feromonas.- Dijo Kagome divertida.

Con las manos mojadas, él le hizo cosquillas a su cuerpo desnudo que desprendía olor a crema hidratante. Kagome dejó el secador apagado en el suelo para girarse y atrapar a su marido y darle un beso. Él aceptó sumiso y la apretó contra él con posesividad. Ella en realidad amaba eso de él como en ningún otro hombre, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho, Inuyasha sabía que la excitaba y encantaba que se pusiera posesivo y territorial con ella, aunque a veces los límites…

─ Vamos a la cama.

Kagome rió ante la urgencia en esas palabras, e Inuyasha la llevó a rastras hasta la cama donde la tiró y le hizo casquillas hasta que ella no pudo más que decir que lo sentía. De ahí partieron los besos fogosos, esos que a Kagome le quitaban el sentido, aunque ella sabía que Inuyasha también sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero Kagome no era pasiva en sus noches, ella mandaba o lo intentaba al menos. En medio del beso, se puso encima de su marido a horcajadas y le contempló, tan hermoso bajo ella.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban y estaban velados por un deseo que Kagome notaba bajo ella, fregándose contra un punto muy sensible de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero no grande, sino más bien delgado y fino, pero con mucha fuerza. Ella, en broma, solía decirle que no había crecido bien, y por eso era tan tirillas, a lo que él contestaba con una demostración muy gráfica de lo que el cuerpo de un "tirillas" podía hacer con ella.

Él solo la contemplaba balancearse sobre él como una sirena, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de placer en su rostro. Ella resplandecía cuando hacían el amor, como si aquel acto fuera su batería. Sintió como sus paredes íntimas se apretaban contra él y ella empezaba a estremecerse y a ir un poco más rápida y con movimientos más erráticos. Él la ayudaba con el balanceo, no se quedaba quieto, y le acariciaba esos pechos que ella consideraba demasiado grandes. Ella y su manía con su cuerpo. Kagome era una mujer cargada de complejos, aunque a priori no lo pareciera. Pero él amaba cada una de las curvas que tenía ese femenino cuerpo que era solo suyo.

Cuando ella empezó a reír, los ojos de Inuyasha se centraron en su rostro contorsionado pro el placer pero aún sonriente. Como siempre que estaba a punto de llegar a clímax, Kagome abría los ojos y le buscaba, y cuando le encontraba, buscaba sus labios con delicadeza mientras sus espasmos se acrecentaban. Ella siempre reía, y él siempre llegaba con ella al escuchar esa risa, una que ella justificaba avergonzada diciendo que llegar al orgasmo era inundarse de placer, y que cuando algo nos causa placer, nos alegramos y reímos porque nos gusta. Él no era nadie para decirle lo contrario, y a Inuyasha le encantaba el sonido de su ronca y sexy risa.

De aquel acto fogoso solo quedaban las ascuas cuando Inuyasha les tapó con la sábana granate de la cama y abrazó a Kagome desde su espalda. Kagome sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo que él se durmiera. Podía sentir sus latidos cada vez más pausados y su respiración más lenta y superficial, como si ya estuviera a las puertas de los brazos de Morfeo. Se levantó de la cama como cada noche y fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y a tomarse la pastilla. Fue como siempre: la sacaba de su plástico, llenaba un vaso de agua y se la tomaba. Pero en vez de tomarse al instante, se la quedó mirando unos minutos para cerrar los ojos con fuera y tomársela.

Volvió a la cama y a los brazos de Inuyasha, que aún estaba coleando con el sueño pero que la abrazó a él cuando la sintió. Kagome no podía dormir igual de fácil, ella tenía en mente desde hacía días el deseo de su hombre de tener un bebé. Ella había admitido muy para ella, que quizás no era tan malo tener uno, pero la idea de hacerlo oficial o intentarlo seguía negándose muy dentro de ella. Con ese dilema otra vez en la cabeza, se volvió a su marido.

─ Inuyasha ¿Tu deseas un bebé, verdad?

Le sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y luego apretarla hacia él muy fuerte.

─ Así que es por eso que llevas una semana tan rara.- escuchó y notó el suspiro en su nuca, entre sus cabellos azabache.- Sí, me gustaría tener un bebé. Pero no sabía que te asustaría tanto la idea, así que olvídalo, quizás es muy pronto.

Pero ella no podía dejarlo. Que Inuyasha le hubiera dicho él mismo que sí quería tener un bebé, era como el confinamiento final, la apoteosis, era la confirmación de lo que ella llevaba cociendo dentro. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le miró fijamente. Inuyasha supo que su mujer no lo iba a dejar. Ella era muy cabezona, no podía dejar nada sin zanjar o entender. Su mujer no pararía hasta llegar a un punto con él sobre el bebé, y un "déjalo" no era un buen punto y pelota.

─ No, no puedo dejarlo. ¡Me lo soltaste como si nada, de sopetón! Ahora he pensado y hablado conmigo misma, quiero aclarar esto. ¡Me está matando!

─ ¿Te mata el que quiera un bebé contigo?- dijo Inuyasha poniendo un brazo bajo su cabeza para mirarla. Él sabía que ella no lo decía en ese sentido, pero le divertía que ella se explicara nerviosa y creía que para que Kagome se relajara, era necesario.

─ ¡No! Por Dios, no es eso, es que… No me gustan los bebés, lo sabes. Los bebés de otros sí, son bonitos, adorables, te dan alegrías y te hacen caer la baba, pero uno propio…- ella se sentó en la cama mientras movía las manos como una energúmena como siempre que se explicaba.- es solo que un bebé nuestro, tuyo y mío… Inu- gimió.

─ Lo sé, crees que serás mala madre, que no puedes con esa responsabilidad y aunque pudieras, no crees que merezca la pena.

─ En el mundo hay muchos bebés, si puedo no tener uno no pasa nada. – Se pasó la mano por el cabello recién seco y a Inuyasha le llegó el perfume a cereza del champú.- Pero tú quieres un bebé.

─ Sí, quiero un bebé. – la vio morderse el labio, señal de que estaba indecisa y luchando contra sí misma.- Estamos bien juntos, te amo y sé que me amas. Pero desde el momento en el que te vi la primera vez…

─ Nos odiábamos, me detestabas y yo te destostaba, además, me confundiste con la perra de Kikyo.- Él arrugó la cara, como si el recuerdo le molestara.

─ No ese tipo de _ver_. Me refiero a cuando te vi a ti tal cual, cuando te conocía bien y supe cómo eras. Cuando te vi, lo que pensé fue que quería que fueras mías, quería estar contigo, casarme y tener hijos contigo. Tuve el cuadro perfecto: tú, yo y nuestra parejita de bebés. Un niño con tu cabello, mis ojos, esa manera de ser mía que te encanta y con esa posesividad tan masculina para con su hermana; ella, nuestra bebita, sería como tú de adorable, neurótica y cabezona, con esa manía de tenerlo todo bajo control y esa obsesión enfermiza con el orden y la lógica. Tendría tu cabello y mis ojos y querría a su hermano muchísimo, menos cuando él la protegiera tanto que la agobiara, y llevaría a los hombres de cabeza, con lo que me obligaría a encerrarla y tú te reirías de mi por ello.

Mierda, a ella el cuadro le gustaba más de lo que quería aparentar. Lo vio, le vio a él y a sus hijos jugar en el parque en el que iba a jugar Shippo, vio a su hija jugar con los demás niños y a su padre y hermano persiguiéndola para alejarla del sexo opuesto aunque tuviera solo seis años. Lo vio, lo escuchó y mierda, le gustaba la idea. Miró esos ojos ámbar y supo que Inuyasha sabía que a ella le gustaba ese cuadro, que lo quería, pero igualmente supo que ella debía tomar la decisión. ¿Aún tenía que tomarla? Inuyasha y Kagome sabían que no, pero él la dejaría para que ella misma lo supiera y actuara.

─ Y ahora vamos a dormir, que me has cansado tanto que solo quiero cerrar los ojos y ver elefantes rosa.

Rompiendo el hielo, ella se tumbó de nuevo a su lado en la misma posición en la que estaban antes, antes de que la conversación sobre bebés empezara. Y esa vez, Kagome se durmió incluso más rápido que Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

─ ¡Ohh Dios, bebé ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kagome gimió por el ruido y se metió más entre la manta del sofá para no ver la luz que acababa de encenderse. Sintió como caían cosas al suelo de un golpe y unos pasos como de un gigante ir hacia ella. Con pesar, Kagome sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta y enfocó su mirada en la ámbar de su marido, que la contemplaba como si se estuviera muriendo. Casi, pero no.

─ No pasa nada, cachorro, solo que me ha venido la regla. - Ella le llamaba cachorro sólo cuando intentaba calmarle, igual que él la llamaba bebé y esos otros motes cariñosos cuando estaba asustado.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, y se dejó caer en el suelo delante del sofá sin tanta tensión. Al entrar en casa y verla toda a oscuras, él ya había sentido los instintos en pleno funcionamiento mientras la bilis se le atoraba en la garganta. Su mujer debía estar en casa, algo tonta a preocupación, puesto que podía haberse ido de comparas o algo, pero era la costumbre de siempre encontrarla en casa cuando el volvía del trabajo a las ocho de la noche. Al abrir la luz, había visto el bulto que era su esposa en el sofá pálida y reaccionando como un vampiro a la luz. Se había muerto del susto.

─ ¿Te llevo al médico?

─ No, solo mátame y acaba con mi sufrimiento.- Ella gemía arrastrando las palabras.

─ Ni lo sueñes, no podría vivir sin ti.- Dijo serio. Como siempre, ella gimoteó y se puso a llorar como una madalena. La regla, se dijo Inuyasha. Su mujer siempre estaba así en sus días.- Vamos a llevarte a la cama, ese sofá no es tan cómodo para tus riñones.

─ Te quiero Inu.

─ Ya, ya, sólo lo dices porque estás agradecida. - La dejó sobre la cama y le quitó la ropa de la oficina que llevaba aún puesto para ponerle unos pantalones y una camiseta del pijama.- ¿Qué es esta vez, riñones, cabeza, barriga?

─ ¡Todo!

Inuyasha torció el gesto dolorido y se metió en la cama con ella tras quitarse la ropa él también, y le acarició la nuca para relajarla, lo que siempre funcionaba. Conocía ese problema de Kagome. Desde siempre, la regla le llegaba que era un suplicio, y la pobre solo podía arrastrarse como un gusano envuelta en mantas por la casa. A veces su periodo era misericordioso y venía solo por partes: a veces era con dolor de cabeza, otras con los riñones… pero cuando venía todo junto… la pobre solo podía tumbarse a dormir para no suicidarse tirándose por el balcón. Inuyasha agradecía no ser mujer y tener los genes de Kagome, la pobre sufría tanto como para romper a llorar o no poder valerse ella sola, una contradicción con su personalidad, que era todo lo contrario.

Él amaba a esa Kagome que no podía dejar nada a medias, como lo del bebé. Él sabía que había hablado con Sango de ello, que ella misma lo había estudiado y sopesado hasta verse capaz de ir y preguntarle a él. Inuyasha no sabía por qué le había dicho aquello hacía dos semanas, no sabía por qué y conocía la reacción de Kagome antes de que pasara, aunque no con esa magnitud. El caso es que lo había dicho, y desde entonces veía como Kagome se enfurruñaba consigo misma para llegar a algún punto al respecto. Sí, él prefería esa Kagome luchadora que a la que tenía en la cama su lado medio muerta o con ganas de estarlo.

─ Calma, cielo.

Inuyasha solo la abrazó y sufrió con ella, porque no podía soportar verla así, tan débil y llorona. Odiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas, odiaba los gimoteos y el pálido de su piel rosada, incluso su cabello perdía encanto. Como él decía a menudo, era ambos que tenían la regla, ambos sufrían de los problemas de la menstruación. Apretándola contra su pecho mientras ella se ponía boca abajo con un cojín en los ovarios para hacer presión, Inuyasha aspiró el perfume de su mujer y se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

─ ¿Ya se te ha pasado el malestar?

─ Sí, gracias a Dios hoy puedo hacer vida normal.

Sango y Kagome iban por la calle comercial con un batido cada una en las manos. Con las gafas de sol y una trenza que nacía en lo alto de la cabeza, Kagome miraba esa mañana como la primera después de muchas sin sol. Había pasado dos días en la cama a base de sopas y cremas porque su estómago no podía con lo sólido. Su pobre Inuyasha, había estado con ella todo lo posible menso cuando le tocaba trabajar, y aún así, la llamaba cada dos horas para controlarla. Ese hombre se la ganaba día a día.

─ Menos mal, Inuyasha parecía un vampiro también, todo pálido y ojeroso.

─ Es un sol de hombre. Estuvo conmigo cuidándome, como siempre. Maldigo mis hormonas, mis genes o lo que sea que haga que me pase esto.

─ Imagínate si te quedas embarazada, estará histérico.

Kagome detuvo sus pensamientos sobre Inuyasha para mirara Sango de reojo. Por lo que había vivido su amiga, Kagome sabía que los hombres se asustaban con el embarazo muy seguido. Kagome e Inuyasha vieron en primera fila como Miroku controlaba a Sango como un médico, como no dejaba que fuera sola a los sitios ni que nadie la tocara. Fue divertido, y la idea de ver a Inuyasha así con ella… la divertía también.

─ No soy tan mala, Sango.

─ O sea, que no has decidido nada.

Kagome se detuvo frente a una farmacia, tenía que comprarse la nueva caja de pastillas anticonceptivas para empezar a la mañana siguiente. Estuvo un rato observando mientras Sango la esperaba paciente. Su amiga no lo encontraba raro, porque Kagome solía perderse en ella misma a veces, y cuando pasaba, era cuando se disponía a tomar una decisión.

¿Quería tener un bebé; había decidido algo al respecto? Había pensado en ello, claro. Al final, había empezado una lista con los motivos por los que debería tener un bebé. La mayoría eran negativos: no dormiría, y ella amaba dormir, no tendría tanto tiempo libre, y eso no le hacía gracia, el bebé sería siempre lo primero, y competiría con él por Inuyasha, lo que no quería ni pensar. Pero Inuyasha… él quería un bebé, él sabía que ella podría con su bebé, confiaba en Kagome como siempre lo hacía, con todo.

Kagome no entendía aún como Inuyasha podía tener esa ceguera con ella, pero quizás pasaba igual que como cuando él no entendía esa confianza absoluta que ella tenía en él. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar el dormir mucho, el tiempo libro, el tener a Inuyasha para ella sola, salir de fiesta algunas noches… todas esas cosas que hacían de la vida de Kagome un paraíso de felicidad? Dios, si se ponía a pensar, había miles de razones para renunciar a tener un bebé, quizás razones sin fundamento o ridículas, pero eran razones, buenas razones para ella. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si no estuviera calibrando bien las cosas?

Recordó esta mañana, cuando antes de salir de la cama para hacerse el desayuno Inuyasha le había dado un beso récord en pasión y amor, y cuando le había dicho "te amo", con sus ojos brillantes. A él le costaba decir te quiero, o te amo, o cualquier otra declaración cariñosa, no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque él decía que esas cosas se sabían, y si se decían, perdía la gracia y el sentido. Y ella amaba a Inuyasha, era la que más se lo decía.

Volvió a mirar la farmacia y la imagen en su cabeza de la caja de pastillas con la de la lista de pros y contras de tener un bebé. Mierda. Kagome sabía que la decisión ya la había tomado hacía un tiempo, desde que Inuyasha la sorprendiera con su deseo en el baño, antes de tomarse la pastilla. La decisión ya la había tomado, sólo que le había faltado pensarlo y dejárselo bien claro a la Kagome rebelde de su interior.

Miró a Sango y dio media vuelta para volver con su amiga y su paseo bebiendo batido. Riendo, Sango el preguntó:

─ ¿No ibas a comprar a la farmacia?

─ No, creía necesitar algo, pero me he acordado del motivo por el que no he de hacerlo.- dijo sin más dando un sorbo a la caña rosa de su batido de chocolate.

Sango no le iba a preguntar por lo que creía que necesitaba de la farmacia, como tampoco del motivo para no comprarlo. Quizás ella ya lo supiera o lo entreviera, quizás ya estaba preparando la lista de regalos que le iba a comprarle a su sobrino y nuevo amigo de su Shippo. Fuera lo que fuera, Sango no dijo nada y cambió la conversación para enfocarla en un vestido que había visto en la tienda de al lado de la oficina de Miroku.

Bebé o no bebé: Esa es la quistión. Bebé, por supuesto. Sí su marido quería uno, iba a tenerlo, porque amarlo era el motivo que necesitaba para arriesgarse a perder su tiempo libre, sus horas de sueño…. Y quién sabe, quizás al final a Kagome le gustaba lo tener un bebé propio, de ellos.

* * *

Besos \(^-^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, como lo prometí, aquí va el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que haya valido la pena seguirla.**

**Disfrutad.**

* * *

**_¡Oh musas! ¡Oh alto ingenio, sostenedme! ¡Memoria que escribiste lo que vi, aquí se advertirá tu gran nobleza! Yo comencé:_**

_(Canto II; Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri)_

* * *

**BABY OR NO BABY: THIS IS THE QUESTION.**

**By Andaira**

Inuyasha miraba la carta del restaurante como si quisiera descubrir un plato que no hubiera visto segundos antes, ni el día entes, ni la semana antes, ni el año antes. Hacía muchos años que venía al restaurante que estaba frente a su oficina, y desde que él había puesto los pies por primera vez allí, no había habido ni un solo cambio en el menú. Quizás si miraba de nuevo… Bah, nada de nada, había caído en la rutina más profunda en la que un ser humano se podía ver envuelto. Estaba más que claro, un menú cerrado e inmutable del único restaurante para gente con recursos económicos normales era un gran círculo vicioso.

Y el loquero empezaba a ser favorable.

─ Hey Inuyasha ¿Buscando oro?

─ Sí, pero por ahora solo he encontrado tierra, piedras, minerales sin importancia y a ti.

─ Vaya, vaya. Volvemos con los cambios de humor. ¿Tienes la regla, cielo?

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para clavarla en su amigo de casi toda la vida, Miroku, mientras un tic en el ojo evidenciaba de su corta y decreciente paciencia. Vio como se sentaba en la silla frente a él y se disponía a quitarse la americana para quedarse en una simple camisa blanca con corbata azul con cohetes. ¿Cohetes? Por lo visto, Shippo había cambiado los gustos de ese mujeriego.

─ No, pero recuérdame por qué siempre venimos aquí desde… eones.

─ Porque es el único lugar a manzanas a la redonda donde tiñen un menú aceptable en calidad, cantidad y precio.

─ Sí, pero siempre acabo pidiendo casi lo mismo.- bufó y dejó la carta sobre la mesa para ver a la camera detenerse en su mesa con la libreta de notas.- Hola, para mí un agua y para comer... de primero una…

─ ¿Ensalada de la casa y de segundo salmón en salsa verde con guarnición?- Preguntó Miroku sin levantar la mirada de su carta. Como se hizo el silencio, al final levantó la mirada y sonrió.- Es martes. Los martes siempre pides ensalada y salmón en salsa y guarnición.- Pasó de Inuyasha cuando éste se acordó de sus ancestros y le mandaba a sitios idílicos y preciosos. Volviéndose a la camarera que los miraba curiosa (era nueva):- Lo mismo para mí, pero el salmón sin salsa, por favor, belleza.

Ésta hizo caso omiso de su piropo y les miró a ambos intermitentemente mientras que se empezaba a reír por lo bajo y se sonrojaba del esfuerzo por no carcajearse. Apuntó el pedido con cuidado y precisión y les quitó la carta a Inuyasha y Miroku que la miraban como si esperaran a que se pusiera a bailar ballet o a contar un chiste de política. Al final, Inuyasha puso mala cara.

─ Suéltalo, no queremos ser condenados por asesinato con alevosía al hacer que sufras una combustión instantánea por la contención de lo que sea que te está haciendo reír tanto por dentro.- miró al techo despreocupado y añadió.- Y sí, eso sería alevosía. Es muy cruel.

─ Vale. ¿Vosotros dos sois pareja?

Inuyasha carraspeó pero no dijo nada, y no lo hizo por nada especial. Estaba seguro de que si decía o hacía algo, no sería nada bonito y se quedaría sin amigo de toda la vida. Además, la pobre camarera no tenía culpa. En cambio, Miroku rió y se dispuso a dar explicaciones con cariño a la chica, que se sintió avergonzada, pero curiosa al Miroku envalentonares y relatarse su expediente personal de relaciones no con el mismo sexo, que concluyó en: "además, para la desgracia de las féminas que ilumináis este mundo, estoy casado con una bellísima mujer con un carácter muy a considerar, y tengo un precioso hijo que seguro apreciaría un hermano y un padre vivo", tal cual. Al final, la camarera se fue, y el silencio volvió a la mesa.

─ Eres un imbécil, Miroku.

─ Has de reconocer, amor mío, que ni tú podrías rechazarme como potencial pareja.- contestó éste sonriendo.

Hablaron de trabajo, solo un poco, porque la conversación fue a otros derroteros como la política, los imbéciles de su oficina, la mierda de tiempo que hacía y acabó en algo mucho más entretenido y alegre, sus familias. Inuyasha no tenía problemas en que su amigo le contara las nuevas peripecias de su hijo y las nuevas de Sango, pero sí reconocía que le daban envidia. Él quería un hijo, tener la relación que tenia Miroku con su Kagome. Pero realmente él era un hombre felizmente caso y que tenía mucho tiempo para dejar a su mujer preñada. Si ésta no dejaba las pastillas por ella misma, él vaticinaba un cambio del medicamento, una pérdida de éste… tendría un bebé, pero tampoco tenía prisa.

─ Tienes suerte, Miroku. No me imagino llegar a casa y cambiar pañales, ni darle mi comida al niño, ni cambiar mis horas de sexo con Kagome por él. Son demasiadas renuncias.

Miroku hizo amago de contestar pero se calló al ver a la camarera llegar con sus primeros. Como pensándoselo mejor, Miroku no dijo nada más bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha que estaba deseoso de escuchar su comentario pervertido, sarcástico o gracioso de turno sobre su comentario. Por el contrario, éste se le quedó mirando de reojo y al final, sonrió. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante esa sonrisa. Conocía a Miroku como para poder clasificar en cajitas de peligrosidad sus sonrías. Esa era muy rara. Muy, muy rara.

─ ¿Qué? Joder. Suelta lo que sea que escondas y deja de sonreír como el Joker de Batman.

─ Inuyasha, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás insinuando.- le hecho el aliño a la ensalada y la probó. Hizo el típico gesto de los reporteros de televisión al probar un plato de cocina en directo, sin perder nunca la sonrisa esa escalofriante.- Sólo pienso que esta ensalada está de muerte.

Inuyasha no era tonto. La ensalada era más bien mala ese día. Su amigo le escondía algo, y por la sonrisa esa, era algo complicado de narices. Tuvo miedo. Miedo de Miroku y de lo que fuera que no le estaba diciendo. Cuando Miroku escondía algo… Inuyasha se echaba a temblar.

* * *

─ Para mí un kebab mixto con salsa picante y para Kagome… ¿De pollo, sólo con lechuga y salsa de yogur?- Inuyasha buscó a Kagome con la mirada al no obtener respuesta alguna. Su mujer estaba frente a un cartel de luchadores de sumo, que lucían su preciosa y esbelta figura como si anunciaran una marca de bikinis sin la parte de arriba. Si no conociera a Kagome y supiera que estaba embobada mirando la nada, se preocuparía. Y mucho, porque esos luchadores de sumo tenían pinta de ser mucho más grandes de lo que se entreveía en ese cartel. - ¡Kagome!

Ésta dio un salto muy de "anime", y le miró sorprendida. Pillada y hundida, sólo sonrió avergonzada y divertida por la situación y fue a su lado para mirar a Said.

─ Lo siento. Uno de pollo con lechuga y salsa de yogurt.

Said, el chico de la tienda del Dürum-kebab, miró a Inuyasha curioso y rió con alguna cosa rara que se le debía de haber ocurrido en esa extranjera y perturbada mente. Apuntó el pedido y se fue dentro la trastienda para llamar a Rafa, su compañero, para que fuera a saludarles. Kagome miró a Inuyasha de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior. Todas las alertas de su marido se activaron al verla hacer eso. Era un claro señal de que estaba en un dilema.

Con Kagome era siempre así. Ella nunca le mentía, nunca, pero tampoco le contaba las cosas, no hasta que ella no tuviera los puntos claros. Ahora, él la veía moverse nervioso y enfrentándose a ella misma sola, para poder aclararse y prepararse para contárselo y discutir. Inuyasha no tenía motivos para preocuparse, porque que Kagome arreglara primero sus dilemas ella sola antes de decírselo a él, no siempre significaba que pasara algo raro. La miró de reojo, para no asustarla o despertar sospechas, y se rió él solo por dentro al verla moverse de un lado a otro y pisarse un pie con el otro. De un momento a otro la vería tocarse las puntas del cabello para hacerse tirabuzones o tocarse el llamador de ángeles que él le había regalado en su primera cita juntos. Sí se tocó el cabello, y el llamador de ángeles por último, pero contra todo pronóstico, Kagome se giró para encararlo y le miró como si no coordinara el cerebro con su boca.

─ ¿Inuyasha… me querrías si estuviera gorda?

─ Bueno…- sin poderlo evitar, se rió al ver lo absurdo de la pregunta. La actitud de su mujer no cuadraba con lo nerviosa que estaba, y no podía imaginarse el dilema qué relación tendría con esa pregunta sin sentido. - ¿Quieres probar con la forma de esos luchadores de sumo? No sé, cariño, esos taparrabos que llevan son un tipo de braga muy poco sexys para lo que me tienes acostumbrado. Sería un cambio muy duro.

Kagome estaba en otro mundo, y no en de Yupi, precisamente. Pero chistó al oír el chiste de su marido a su costa, y ella se dijo que no tenía la culpa de haber vuelto al mundo real frente un cartel de luchadores de sumo. Aunque ahora, por la broma, quizás dejaba a su marido del alma sin lencería sexy por un tiempo. Pero la broma le hizo pensar en algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, y algo muy poco común en ella afloró desde muy dentro de su ser.

─ ¿Me querrías si estuviera gorda; sino pudiera verme los pies sin agacharme, que tuviera que necesitar ayuda para levantarme, que me pusiera toda rellenita y que perdiera la cintura?- A medida que iba hablando, Kagome perdía la noción de dónde estaba y con quién estaba. La pobre parecía no poder parar de decir una cosa tras otra que Inuyasha no podía relacionar con nada. Su mujer parecía preocupada, pero se alarmó cuando la vio perder el hilo y empezó a balbucear cosas inconexas y sin sentido. La pobre lucía como si para ella todo aquello fuera un gran dilema.- ¿Y si te obligara a ir a comprarme a la China rollitos de primavera porque no me gustan los de aquí, o me volviera una llorona, tonta, que se emociona por cualquier cosa y qu…?

─ ¡Hey, hey!- Inuyasha la agarró de los hombros sacudiéndola para que Kagome le mirara hacinado que parase de decir todo aquello; bajó las manos hasta posarlas en su cintura.- ¿Qué pasa; qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

─ Rafa sale ahora, que está con una caja de bebidas que le acaban de traer.- Said había salido de la trastienda y les miraba sorprendido mientras se disponía a preparar sus pedidos.- ¿Qué pasa, chicos, esto parece una película dramática de esas americanas?

─ Estoy embarazada.

El silencio se hizo en la tienda. El sonido de grillos rompió esa pausa temporal en los protagonistas mientras Kagome miraba a su marido, que parecía haberse hecho piedra. Said intentaba coger aire al verse metido en semejante culebrón, porque había llegado a la conclusión que Kagome había soltado el bombazo informando a Inuyasha por primera vez de que iba a tener un bebé. Así que mayoritariamente, Kagome esperaba, no con miedo pero si con incertidumbre, la reanimación de Inuyasha para que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera el silencio en el que se había sumado. Eso sí, ni parpadeaba el pobre,del trance en el que estaba. En términos de _megaupload__, _el pobre estaba_ buffering. _

Y bien, sin un plan para decírselo, se lo había soltado en medio de la tienda donde iban todos los viernes a pedir su cena. Kagome había ganado la medalla a la delicadeza y el oportunismo. Y ese fue el momento que eligió Rafa para salir de la trastienda silbando feliz.

─ ¡Pareja! ¿Qué tal esta…?- se paró de sopetón al ver el cuadro que se le presentaba. Inuyasha mirando a Kagome con los ojos como platos y la mirada desenfocada con la mente en una galaxia, muy, muy lejana, la pose rígida y pálido como un muñeco de nieve; Kagome pálida también, con los ojos brillosos, moviéndose como un robot sufriendo de cortocircuitos y mordiéndose le labio inferior sin dejar de vigilar las constantes vitales de su marido; y el mejor posicionado, Rafa, que miraba la escena con cara de plantearse hacer palomitas para mejorar el ambiente. Se acercó a su compañero de trabajo: - ¿Qué ha pasado? Dios, esto parece… no sé a qué se parece.

─ Bueno, básicamente, nuestra morena le ha soltado de sopetón al chucho que está preñada.

─ ¿Preñada? Joooder.- dijo mirándoles.- Esto es… hummm ¿Les he de felicitar?

─ No sé. Joder, al casarse yo pensaba que el chucho se había comprado un ataúd y cavado el hoyo, pero ahora… un bebé, un crío. Creo que se ha metido él sólo dentro de la caja de madera de pino.

─ ¡No digas tonterías, imbécil! ¿Has pensado en lo que significa esto para nosotros?- Said boqueo como haciendo ademanes para decir algo pero sin encontrar el qué.- Es un futuro cliente. En cuanto su retoño pueda comer sólido, vendrán aquí para cogerle la cena de los viernes. ¡Podremos hacer un menú infantil para el peque! Sería un bene…

─ Be… Bebé. Emba… embarazada. Estás…

Kagome suspiró aliviada al ver cómo su marido había recuperado el habla, no del todo correctamente pero iba progresando, y sin saber por qué, sonrió.

─ Vas a ser papá.

E Inuyasha tuvo que sentarse en una silla y beber un poco de agua porque le dio una bajda de tensión.

* * *

─ ¡Kag, ya ha llegado tu hombre a casa!

Sonriendo, Kagome sacudió por última vez el puñado de hojas de lechuga en su mano y las puso en un plato junto al resto. Cogió los huevos duros y los cortó en media luna y las dispuso en un plato que sería una ensalada perfecta y maravillosa. Se llevó a la boca él último palito de queso y gimió encantada. Le encantaba el queso, el queso era su vida. ¿Había comido tanto queso antes? Vio aparecer por la esquina del pasillo que daba al salón a su sexy y guapo marido, que al verla en la cocina, sonrió encantado.

─ ¿Me ha traído algo ese sexy hombre que afirma ser mío?

Yendo hacia ella, Inuyasha dejó la cartera en el suelo, se quitó la chaqueta, se desanudó y quitó la corbata, se sacó la camisa del pantalón desabotonándola un poco y llegó hasta detenerse ante ella con la barra de mármol de la cocina entre los dos. Ella sintió la tensión en cada uno de los puntos de su cuerpo y se estremeció ante la expectativa. Él sonrió al saber que Kagome era suya, y ella le contestó la sonrisa como si fuera una conversación silenciosa y de otro planeta.

─ Me he traído a mí.

─ Ahh, ¿Y eso es suficiente?

Soltando una carcajada, de esas que a Kagome le hacían sentir viva por completo, vio como el eliminaba la distancia entre ellos y rodeaba el mármol para ponerse detrás de ella y girarla entre sus brazos. Kagome cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su cuerpo masculino a través de la camiseta que llevaba puesta de color rosa. Las manos de Inuyasha tocaron su cuerpo y resiguió su perfil como si moldeara arcilla y recordara su forma femenina. Kagome amaba esas manos, sobre todo cuando se detenían en su cintura y la apretaban a él de un golpe haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran y ella quisiera restregarse contra él como una gata en celo. Y en celo estaba siempre, para él.

─ Para ti, yo soy siempre suficiente.- dijo a su oído haciendo que las hojas que temblaban por el viento sobre los árboles quedaran en desventaja al temblar ella por Inuyasha.

Si hubiera sido otra situación o hubieran estado en otro sitio, ella se hubiera reído y las risas habrían seguido en un abrazo desmesurado y en uno de esos bailes que hacen los amigos al abrazarse felices. Ambos lo habrían hecho si no hubiera sido ese el lugar, ese el momento y ellos las personas. La risa se quedó en la garganta de Kagome sin ni siquiera querer salir. Inuyasha la besaba, y eso siempre tenía prioridad. Un mordisco en el labio inferior, un gemido/suspiro lastimero, una caricia un poco más íntima, un nombre susurrado a la nada y al todo, una lengua que entra en la boca masculina, un desvanecimiento, la muerte de neuronas femeninas, una batalla húmeda. Y ahí iba el resumen de un beso demoledor, porque por muchas páginas y palabras que hubiera en el mundo, no alcanzarían.

Inuyasha cortó el beso y la sonrió. La imagen de Kagome con los ojos velados, los labios hinchados y rojos y ese perturbación mental era increíble, y él sabía demasiado bien que solo él podía dejarla así, tan dócil. De un movimiento, la cogió en brazos haciendo que Kagome soltara un grito, pegara un salto y le abrazara con los brazos y las piernas para sujetarse mejor. Él no la soltaría ni la dejaría caer, pero por si acaso… Kagome sabía muy bien qué excusa poner para abrazarse de esa manera a él. Cuando la depositó en el sofá, Inuyasha prestó especial atención a la abultada barriguita que lucía su mujer. Tres meses. Le levantó el vestido a Kagome hasta por encima del principio de la barriga, y depositó en la piel desnuda de la futura mamá un beso húmedo, carnoso y sonoro.

─ Hola bebé. Papá ha llegado a casa. ¿Has cuidado a mamá?

Eso era algo que él siempre hacía al llegar a casa o al irse a trabajar. Inuyasha hablaba mucho con el bebé, llegando incluso a tener unas conversaciones muy interesantes. A pesar de todo, Kagome no podía dejar de emocionarse cada vez que lo veía. Su Inuyasha, un hombre orgulloso, de alguna que otra manera distante, poco dado a hacer demostraciones de cariño, sobre todo en público, se había vuelto muy atento, cercano y sensible. Ahora afrontaba el embarazo de ella de puertas hacia fuera como algo igual de bello e íntimo que de puertas para adentro. Al ver que se emocionaba y balbuceaba en silencio, Inuyasha levantó la mirada de la barriga donde estaba su bebé para mirar a su mujer y futura mamá.

─ ¿Qué pasa? Te estás volviendo una llorona sensiblera, Kagome.- dijo burlón.- A este ritmo, tendremos que comprar acciones en Kleenex.

─ Inuyasha, amor, hoy duermes en el salón, búscate una manta.

* * *

─ ¡Mierda, joder!

Inuyasha dejó de leer la _Divina Comedia_ y volvió la vista hacia la habitación donde sabía que su mujer se estaba preparando para salir a comer con su familia. Al oírla maldecir, no pudo más que sonreír porque sabía más o menos qué estaría pasandole. Puso la pauta al libro y se levantó del sofá para ir a la habitación, y no vio a Kagome. Miró la puerta entreabierta del baño y vio salir vapor, por lo que supo que estaría intentando salir de la ducha.

Cuando entró en el baño, lo primero que pensó fue en que iba a matar a su mujer, el amor de su vida y la futura mamá de sus hijos. Kagome estaba encima de la alfombra de la ducha intentando secarse el cuerpo aún con el cabello mojado. No era algo anormal, pero si se añadía a la situación que esa mujer tenía una barriga de embrazada tamaño descomunal, eso era otra historia.

─ ¡Mierda, Kagome! ¿No sabes llamar para que te ayude o qué?

Kagome alzó al mirada de sus piernas a su marido, y tembló, porque su hombre estaba muy, muy enfadado. En un momento, le vio ir hacia ella y le quitó la toalla de las manos. Inuyasha le recogió el cabello con la toalla y cogió otra para ponérsela alrededor del cuerpo. Luego la cogió en brazos y se la llevó tal cual a la habitación donde la sentó en la cama.

─ No estoy inválida, solo embarazada, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no la contestó al instante. Le quitó la toalla que la envolvía y empezó a secarla como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. Le secó el cuerpo con delicadeza y constancia, y Kagome vio como el enfado se iba mitigando dando paso a la pasión. Al final, cuando él vio que estaba seca por completo, se agachó en cuclillas y le dio un beso húmedo y sensual a la barriga.

─ Lo sé, Kagome, pero tienes una barriga enorme que no te deja moverte. ¿Y si te caes en el baño, o al secarte, o al ponerte la ropa?

─ Eres un exagerado.- se quejó, pero por desgracia, ella sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Kagome tenía una barriga que podía hacer dos veces el tamaño de una normal, lo que implicaba un desnivel en el peso porque tenía más en la parte delante que en la de atrás. Luego estaba el cansancio, el calor, el sofoco, el agobio... Sí, su marido tenía razón. Desde hacía unos tres meses, ella había visto que no podía seguir haciendo las cosas que hacía normalmente, como por ejemplo vestirse. No podía ponerse los calcetines, ni las medias, las bragas eran un infierno de molestas porque el agacharse era una meta hercúlea... La solución vino dada por su inteligentísimo marido, que decidió que él se encargaría de ducharla y cambiarla. No hace falta decir que, a ella, la idea le pareció deprimente y muy, muy estúpida.

Pero así se había quedado la cosa. Inuyasha la duchaba con él, lo que Kagome había aprendido a aceptar porque su marido la sabía duchar de maravilla; no se quejaba mucho, al final. Pero el que la cambiara... eso no podía soportarlo. Con la idea de tener bebés, Kagome había considerado que durante el embarazo ella vería decrecida su autonomía. Sabía que necesitaría ayuda para subir las cuestas, para ir de compras, para ponerse la ropa a veces, para... muchas cosas, y lo había aceptado, porque amaba a su marido, porque daría la vida por Inuyasha y porque, al fin y al cabo, nueve meses dependiendo de todo el mundo cercano a ella podían sobrellevarse bien. Pero nadie la había preparado para que él al tuviera que poner la ropa duran te unos tres meses. Eso era difícil de asimilar.

─ Bebé...- Kagome dejó lo que pensaba y miro a su marido que, de un momento a otro, se echaba encima de ella y la obligaba a recostarse en al cama, aún con la toalla liada en al cabeza.- Sé que no te gusta depender tanto de mí, lo entiendo. Pero tu barriga es inmensa, cielo, con ella no puedes ni levantarte de la cama o de una simple silla. ¿Crees que podrías vestirte entera sin ayuda?

Kagome odiaba las verdades obvias. Pero ella no iba a admitir que Inuyasha tenía rezón. No, ella era más que eso. Aprovechando que le tenía encima, Kagome alzó los brazos y los enrolló en ese cuello masculino que adoraba día y noche, y le acercó a ella para poder darle un beso y obligarlo a callar. Inuyasha gimió de deleite y ella también soltó un gemido parecido, pero a ella le sonó como al de una gata en celo y necesitada, así que no lo tomó en consideración. Inuyasha ahondó el beso como buenamente necesitaba y enrolló al lengua con la de su mujer mientras con una de las manos acariciaba la desaparecida cintura y con la otra frotaba con delicadeza intermitente un rebelde pezón que le solicitaba atención. Sintió a Kagome gemir y removerse en la cama bajo él, e incluso la sintió alzar las piernas para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura.

Rectificó, intentó enrollar las piernas en su cintura, porque le fue imposible de todas las maneras. A pesar de todo, eso no bajó la llama de su mujer, a quién le dio igual y lo solucionó anclando los pies en el colchón para alzar la cintura y chocarla con la de él. Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha recobró el sentido entre la nube velada de deseo y se separó. Verla toda suplicante, con las mejillas encendidas, los ojos cerrados los labios hinchados, el cabello húmedo que había asomado de la toalla, revuelto y esparcido... fue un castigo letal.

─ Kagome, no... no podemos.- esquivó un beso que pintaba demoledor.- No, cielo, el médico ha dicho que no. Además, la barriga... la barrr

Kagome se puso a llorar al escucharle y a Inuyasha se le partió el alma en miles de trocitos al ver a su guerrera mujer siempre controlada y fuerte derramar lágrimas que eran de frustración, de agobio y de superación. Saliendo de encima de ella, Inuyasha la ayudó a sentarse y le secó el cabello con la toalla ignorado las lágrimas y los hipos. Sabía que ella lo prefería así, porque odiaba que la hicieran carantoñas cuando lloraba o que incluso lo mencionara. Finalmente Kagome se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar para tocar las manos de Inuyasha en agradecimiento.

Inuyasha la peinó desnuda, y arregló a una diosa con un cabello larguísimo azabache con destellos azules con una figura que él no paraba de decir que era sublime. Después le secó el cabello y le dio un mini masaje en los hombros para relajala, aunque a él no le hacía falta nada más para saber que desde que la había empezado a peinar, ella había cerrado los ojos por el placer y sonreía al saberse mimada. Luego la vistió. Le puso las bragas, que ella maldijo y repitió por milésima vez que eran lo peor del embarazo porque no tenían nada de sexy; el sujetador rosa bebé que se había tenido que comprar con otros tantos porque sus pechos habían creído más de lo que ya eran de grandes, pero a él le daba igual, porque seguía afirmando que más o menos pechos, los de Kagome eran los mejores. Pero cuando le puso el vestido, se desató Plutón:

─ ¿Se puede saber qué broma es esta?

─ Es un vestido, Kagome, tu madre te lo trajo ayer con otros tantos. Son nuevos, un regalo.

─ Un regalo. Dios, quítamelo, tíralo y quémalo, y ya que estás, haz lo mismo con el resto, también.

─ No lo haré, son un regalo de tu madre. Además, hoy también viene, le encantará saber que te has puesto uno de sus regalos.

─ Inuyasha, me madres se puede ir a la mierda. - Inuyasha roló los ojos y le dio la mano para que se levantara y pudiera guardar el equilibrio de pie. Alzando las manos por orden de su marido, Kagome sintió como Inuyasha le ponía el vestido y el horror se volvía a desatar al verse en el espejo.- Por el amor del cielo, Inuyasha, bebé, amor, mi vida, _caro; _Quítame esto_._

─ No, estás preciosa con él. Eres la futura mamá más bonitas del mundo.- dijo mientras la acompañara al tocador para que ella se maquillara y pusiera los complementos sola.

─ Estás ciego, siempre lo ha dicho y lo seguiré diciendo. ¿No ves qué parezco? Soy una de esas pelotas de playa hinchables. Mira, tengo los colores adecuados y todo: el azul, el blanco y el rojo. Si no fuera por esta barriga del copón... ¡Tengo hasta la forma!

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír al ver a Kagome moverse en al silla del tocador diciendo cosas de sí misma que no eran ciertas ni por asomo. Sí que estaba con la forma, pero a él al barriga le parecía muy sensual, y el vestido era cómodo y bonito, a pesar de que los colores sí eran los que acostumbran a ser en las pelotas de playa. Kagome se giró a verlo e Inuyasha se calló de golpe. Los ojos de su mujer brillaban con rabia muy mal contenida, y era una rabia de la que él sería tonto si no la temiera.

─ ¿De qué te rías, Inuyasha? Te recuerdo que es tú culpa que mi barriga sea el doble de grande que una normal. TU ERES EL QUE HA PUESTO A LOS BEBÉS EN ESTA BARRIGA, DESGRACIADO.

Inuyasha rió sin poder evitarlo y se metió en al ducha para poder arreglarse. Sí, era verdad, él era el culpable de que Kagome estuviera embarazada, como también lo era de que lo estuviera por partida doble. Mientras encendía el grifo de la ducha, sonrió al saber que muy pronto, iba a tener a dos magníficos gemelos pululando por su casa.

* * *

\(^o^)/ **Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda, y a pesar de llegar con MUCHO restraso, por fín cuelgo el último capítulo de ese fic. **

**Disfrutad.**

* * *

**_¡Oh musas! ¡Oh alto ingenio, sostenedme! ¡Memoria que escribiste lo que vi, aquí se advertirá tu gran nobleza! Yo comencé: _**

_(Canto II; Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri)_

* * *

**BABY OR NO BABY: THIS IS THE QUESTION.**

**By Andaira**

— Kagome, no voy cambiar de idea, no te molestes.

— ¿Qué no me moleste? Estás exagerando, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. ¿Lo ves?- Dio dos vueltas sobre su eje y le sonrió de vuelta.- De una pieza, perfectamente normal.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras abría el tarro de mermelada de melocotón y se lo extendía. Kagome, con una sonrisa deslumbrante propia de un niño al que le enseñan un chupa-chups, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y, tras meterse un rebelde mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja, metió el cuchillo en el tarro para untarse su tostada.

— Sé que estás sana, que eres perfecta y no te pasa nada raro, pero aún así, no pienso dejarte sola. No me harás cambiar de idea con esto, Kag.

Kagome se metió la tostada en la boca frunciendo el ceño, pensando. Inuyasha podría echarse a temblar de miedo, ya que la experiencia le decía que siempre que ella le miraba así, la P de problemas brillaba en el ambiente. Pero no se retiró. Él ganaría esa batalla.

— No me pasa nada malo, Inuyasha. He salido de cuentas hoy, no me he puesto de parto.

— Es inminente. - Él cogió su taza de café y la contempló. - Puedes romper aguas y ponerte de parto en cualquier momento. No iré a trabajar hasta entonces. Punto.

— Puedo ponerme de parto hoy, mañana, pasado o la semana que viene. ¿Vas a faltar hasta entonces? Es innecesario.

— ¿Qué harías si te pusieras de parto, Kag? Estás sola en la casa.

— Pues si rompiera aguas y me pusiera de parto...- le dio otro bocado a la tostada y se relamió los labios tras masticar.- cogería el teléfono llamaría a una ambulancia y te llamaría a ti para que fueras al hospital, donde me encontrarías y me verías parir a tus gemelos.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la idea. No a la de ella rompiendo aguas y llamando sola a la ambulancia. Ni a la de ella sola en el hospital con los dolores crecientes del parto. No, él la veía ya con sus dos gemelos en brazos, dándoles de mamar y formando una estampa que él aseguraba adoraría toda la vida.

Aún ahora ella era deslumbrante y magnífica. Con una barriga que él aún no entendía como podía crecer aún más, se sentaba en esa silla de la cocina como una mamá pato vistiendo solo una de sus camisetas viejas. Con lo enrome que estaba, ella solo estaba cómoda con las camisetas talla extra grande de él y solo con la ropa interior. La falta de sexo y ella andando así por la casa era algo con lo que lidiar. Algo que lidiaba cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de cada semana. Le costaba. Por que ella estaba cada día más guapa y buena.

Pero aún con lo guapa que estaba tan descuidada, sin maquillaje y con un moño mal hecho y que estaba en inminente caída, ella se veía cansada. El calor la estaba matando, la falta de sueño le provocaba ojeras y la palidez en su tez era obvia aún con el moreno sexy que ella lucía de las caminatas por la playa.

— No podría trabajar bien sabiendo que tu estás en casa así, Kag. Sería un inútil para nada allí.

— Me da igual.- Kagome le sonrió levantándose y yendo hacia él para pasarle las manos por encima de los hombros rodándole el cuello. Él sonrió ante el tacto cálido y suave junto con el olor a jazmín de su embarazadísima mujer. Se giró en la silla para poder rodearla con los brazos y darle un sonoro beso en la frente, encima de ese magnífico flequillo despeinado. - Irás el lunes al trabajo y serás un bueno para nada allí en el trabajo. Yo dormiré hasta que me de la gana y, si me pongo de parto, te llamaré para que hagas algo más que calentar la silla del despacho y tocarle las narices a tus compañeros.

— Kag, no...

— Dejémoslo, Inuyasha.- Se desembarazó del abrazo de su marido y recogió las cosas del desayuno. - Quiero ir a dar un paseo a la playa y comerme un coco natural, de esos que sirven en las paraditas de las ferias.

Y sin más se fue a la a la habitación a cambiarse, meneando ese precioso trasero con su andar patuno.

Mierda. ¿Dónde coño encontraría ese coco?

* * *

— Kag... Kag... cielo me voy a trabajar.

Kagome mandó a la mierda en silencio a su marido cuando sintió sus besos en el cuello despertándola de un sueño increíble. Podría parecer egoísta, ya que su marido era cariñoso al despertarla y era solo un momento, para decirle que se iba a trabajar, que la dejaba una lista de cien números por si había una emergencia, y le ordenaba que le llamara cada hora, o cada media, por si acaso.

Pero ella era una mujer embarazada, y le había tocado la desgracia de pertenecer a ese colectivo de mujeres en estado, a las que con una barriga de descomunales dimensiones, les era imposible dormir por las noches.

De lado, se caía y era incómodo, boca arriba se ahogaba y Dios sabía que no quería morir así, y pegarse a Inuyasha era impensable, porque el hombre era caliente como un demonio, y bastante calor hacía esas noches de verano como para tener una estufa pegada a la espalda.

Así que había desarrollado la postura de "boca abajo". Su marido se asombraba de que estuviera cómoda así, por la barriga, pero ella sentía como el peso se eliminaba de sus riñones y podía respirar en paz.

Y claro, pocas veces era efectiva esa posición, pero una de las veces que funcionaba, su marido la despertaba a las seis y media para contarle las medidas de seguridad instaladas en caso de emergencia.

No era egoísta.

— Vale, largo. Que te vaya bien el día. Te llamaré.

Y con eso Kagome giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para indirectamente hacerle ver a su marido que estorbaba.

Funcionó en cierto modo. No la despertó más, no la tocó ni le dijo nada, pero se quedó rondando en la habitación unos diez minutos. Ella juraba escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de su marido moverse, pensando poco fluidamente a esa hora de la mañana.

Al final se fue, y ella respiró tranquila.

No duró.

Un peso desequilibró la cama de matrimonio en la que ella se espatarraba. Un codazo y una voz lejana diciendo algo parecido a "dejame sitio, tú, preñada del demonio".

Sintió su ira desbocarse mientras se movía a un lado de la cama hasta hacer fuerza con los brazos para incorporarse y quedar sentada en la cama delante de la mesita de noche. No encendió la luz, no la necesitaba para eso. Cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de forma automática y esperó a que diera la llamada.

_Piiiiiiiiiii..._

_Piiiiiiiiiii..._

_Piiiiiiiiiii..._

_Piiiiiiiiiii..._

"_Hola, soy Inuyasha, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, deja el mensaje y te llamaré cuanto antes. Adiós."_

— Tú, so imbécil, esta me las vas a pagar. Estoy enfadada. Más te vale no pasarte por casa en todo el día o hoy comeremos huevos. Frescos.

Le dio al botón de colgar y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Suspiró cansada y miró la hora. Las siete y media. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama boca abajo. Pero ya no estaba cómoda ni tenía sueño.

— Kag, tu marido es un gilipollas. Espero que el parto sea para el un infierno o tendré que idear un dolor mayor para él.

Kagome sonrió ante la idea, pero estaba tan enfadada que solo salió de ella un gruñido de enfado y conformidad.

— Lo sé Sango. Cambiará muchos pañales y se desvelará como nunca en la vida. Yo me encargo.

* * *

— No sé Kag, ¿De verdad necesitas esto?

— Claro, ahora es mi nuevo hobbi, o eso o me muero de asco en casa.

Sango miró la hilera bien ordenada de tipos de lana de distintos colores. Observó como Kagome se paseaba y cogí un ovillo rojo para después quedarse mirando uno dorado y, tras cinco minutos en _Kagomeland, _escogerlo para llevar.

— Pero es verano, no es la época del punto.

— Es igual, lo necesito.- fue hacia la caja y esperó haciendo cola. Se puso una mano en los riñones e hizo una mueca. Con el peso de la barriga, Kagome se imaginaba que debía de costarle horrores estar de pie. Ella en el embarazo de Shippo le costaba,y la pobre Kagome llevaba dos barrigas como la de ella.

— A ver ¿Qué beneficio da el punto?

— No puedo leer porque estoy harta de hacerlo. Llevo todo el embarazo leyendo. !Creo que me he leído la biblioteca entera, no hago otra cosa¡ Así que me dedico a ver la televisión, pero lo odio, porque solo dan novelas malas, cotilleos o reposiciones de series malas y antiguas. Ver series online, hecho, pero he acabado con las temporadas de Grey's Anatomy y Fringe, He visto miles de veces Big Ban Theory y sigo sin poder cazar a Sheldon, no me gusta el actor ese ex de la Demi Moore de Two Half a Man y ya he visto también How I met your mother. No sé qué hacer.

— ¿American History Horror, ver películas del guapísimo Edward Norton?

— Engordaré más en el sofá y no sé estar todo el día viendo la tele. Así que...- hizo otra mueca palpándose los riñones y cambió el peso de los pies.- he decidido por pasarme al punto. Me desquicia y estresa, pero me entretiene. Así que le hago una bufanda a Inuyasha, o al menos lo intento. De bufanda amanta hecha de retales...

— Es de viejas. No te habría imaginado nunca haciendo punto. Creo que en Grey's Anatomy lo usaban para la frustración sexual. - Sango miró a Shippo que estaba viendo los ovillos de lana como si fueran pelotas de una piscina de pelotas de colores.- Mientras tus gemelos no nazcan como tu...

— Podremos saberlo en breve.

Sango la miró al notar el temblor de su voz y los jadeos entrecortados de su respiración. Se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa la verla con las manos en los riñones e intentando salir del charco de agua a sus pies. Kagome le miró como si fuera decirle "He visto a la vecina esa de los gatos. Sigue oliendo mal y recogiéndolos como si los fuera a apadrinar. Me asquea".

— Sango, llama a una ambulancia y a Inuyasha. He roto aguas.

* * *

Mierda. Al escuchar el golpe que venía de la parte de atrás del coche, supo con absoluta certeza que había estrellado su coche contra un árbol. Quitó las llaves del contacto y miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

Derecha... nadie... izquierda... nadie. Perfecto.

Salió del coche y fue a la parte de detrás a coger la canasta y las bolsas de ropa que llevaba en los asientos traseros para tenerlos cerca. Tras tenerlo todo bien sujeto, cerró el coche y le dio al cierre automático con el mando de las llaves. El coche emitió el pitido establecido y las luces se encendieron intermitentemente tres veces. Dando media vuelta, pasó por filas y filas de coches del aparcamiento y se dirigió a las puertas del hospital por al entrada de maternidad.

El pulso le latía a toda prisa, como si fuera estallarle el corazón. Y eso era lo que sentía. Eso y mucho miedo. Hacía una hora que le habían llamado Sango a la oficina diciéndole que Kagome había roto aguas y se iban al hospital de urgencias. Una hora le había dado para coger las cosas del trabajo y salir pitando dejando un sencillo y corto mensaje propio de los telegramas, e irse a casa para coger las cosas de Kagome y los bebés que llevaban un mes en una habitación esperando el momento.

Y el momento había llegado. Y no podía más que reconocer que estaba muy asustado, pero no por él, sino por su familia, su mujer y sus bebés. Cada vez que pensaba en su mujer sola en la sala de partos, se le helaba la sangre. Esperaba que no hubiera tenido que entrar ya, porque él quería estar con ella, sujetar a sus bebés y a su mujer de la mano para darle ánimos, como había hecho durante todo su embarazo. Y es que Inuyasha sabía que Kagome tenía mucho miedo al parto.

Como una masoquista, se había llenado de libros y películas sobre los embarazos y los partos, alimentando el miedo que le producía eso de parir a dos niños, porque cuando se había enterado de que iban a ser dos, ella había liado tal espectáculo, que habría temblado hasta el imperio romano. Inuyasha recordaba lo que Kagome repetía constantemente, "Más te vale estar conmigo, porque quiero matarte al apretar tus manos mientras a mi me atan a una silla y me dedico a parir a tus bebés". E Inuyasha discutía con ella diciendo que los bebés eran de ambos, porque ambos habían participado en su concepción, a lo que ella sonreía con frialdad y contestaba diciendo "No me jodas. Cuando para y tenga que gritar y llorar de dolor, te aseguro que no los sentiré como míos, cariño".

Él aún sonreía al recordarlo, lo que le llevaba a una urgencia más extrema por estar con su mujer, que estaría, en sus palabras, gritando y llorando de dolor sin que él tuviera que sufrir por el dolor del apretón de manos.

Se dio un poco más de prisa y entró corriendo al hospital para detenerse de sopetón delante de una recepcionista que se dio un susto de muerte la verle.

— Perdón, busco a mi mujer, Kagome Higurashi, está a punto de tener a mis bebés, o los ha tenido ya, o... ¿Me dice donde está?

— Claro, un momero.- Inuyasha la vio sonreír y mirar en el ordenador.- En la habitación 345, ese pasillo al final, a la derecha y a la derecha de nuevo, siga los carteles. Y felicidades.

— Gracias.

Alejándose de la recepción, siguió los carteles que llevaban a las habitaciones de 300 a 350, y pasó de todos médicos, enfermeras y personas que se cruzaban por su camino y que le retrasaban. No le costó llegara la habitación que buscaba, y no se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que era el ala de maternidad, porque una fila de hombres con los rostros serios y pálidos iban de una lado a otro del pasillo como unos que sabían que iban al matadero.

Pasó de ellos y se metió en la habitación 345 esperando ver a su Kagome rota de dolor y llamándole a gritos. Lo que encontró fue...

— ¡Ahhh Inuyasha, has vuelto! ¿No me has traído un melocotón? Sango, me habías dicho que se lo habías dicho. Joder, en este hospital me están matando de hambre, no me dejan comer nada de nada.

Sango estaba en una silla sentada con una revista del corazón en las manos mirando a Inuyasha que se había quedado estático del desconcierto. La verdad es que ver a Kagome sentada en la cama del hospital haciendo punto en vez de estar con los dolores del parto inmóvil y lanzando coloridas maldiciones a todo el mundo, era algo para lo que se podía estar desconcertado. Sango se levantó de la silla dejando la revista encima de la cama y se fue para coger las cosas que Inuyasha llevaba en las manos.

— No pasa nada, respira, tu mujer está perfectamente, solo tiene hambre.

Inuyasha desvió al vista y miró a su amiga coger las cosas y ponerlas en una mesa al lado de las ventanas. Saliendo del estado de sorpresa, dejó de estar plantado en la puerta y fue al lado de Kagome en la cama.

— ¿Qué... qué pasa? Me habías dicho que estaba de parto.

— Oh, lo está, de eso no hay duda. Ha empezado a tener molestias y contracciones leves todo el día, y ha roto aguas en la mercería, cuando iba a comprar lana para la bufanda. Estaba contándome los beneficios de hacer punto cuando de repente pasó.- Volvió a la silla y se sentó mientras Kagome seguía haciendo punto.- El doctor nos ha dicho que ha de esperar un poco para que dilate lo suficiente para poder empezar. Lleva así media hora, de aquí poco volverán a ver cómo va, porque los dolores de las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y en menos tiempo.

— Sí, pero que esté esperando a que mi vagina esté lista para parir, y que le dolor que estoy sintiendo por ahora sea ínfimo, no significa que la que va a sacar a dos bebés cabezones no pueda comer ni si quiera un melocotón.

— Señora Higurashi, le hemos dicho que no puede comer nada, solo beber agua, preferentemente. Entrará en quirófano de un momento a otro.- Una doctora acababa de entrar y se ponía delante de su mujer para mirarle.

— Ya, ya, a saber cuánto tiempo he de estar dilatando. Quiero un melocotón. No, mejor un kiwi, Inuyasha, ve a por un kiwi para la madre de tus gemelos.

Sabiendo como era su mujer, Inuyasha se aflojó y quitó la corbata que llevaba y la dejó a los pies de la cama para agacharse y darle un beso a Kagome para callarla: — Mujer, si los médicos dicen que no comas, no comes. Hoy es el día, Kag, vas a traer al mundo a nuestros bebés, así que concéntrate en hacer de parturienta llorica.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kagome miró a su marido con unos ojos inundados de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, y le cogió la mano nerviosa. Ese era el día, el momento en el que podrían ver la cara de sus hijos y empezar una nueva vida, los cuatro. Pero aunque seguía pensando que una cosa no quitaba la otra y para comer siempre era el momento, Kagome se mantenía callada mientras Inuyasha hacía de marido demandante y exigente con los médicos.

De repente, un dolor muy fuerte, mucho más de los otros que había ido sintiendo hasta ahora, la hizo ponerse pálida y contraer el cuerpo entero mientras soltaba un grito de dolor. Inuyasha la cogió de la mano, y tanto Sango como la doctora salieron a por ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Es una contracción? ¿Es al hora? Oh mi Dios, apriétame fuerte la mano amor, tranquila.

Kagome sabía que no podía gritarle a su marido, ni podía matarle ni nada por el estilo porque las consecuencias no le gustarían a la larga, pero Dios sabía que a corto plazo, era tentador. Le miró pálido y sudoroso a su lado mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara, y pensó en lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando. Las que paren sabían que tenían que sufrir y apretar mientras gritan y maldicen hasta a su sombra, pero los maridos y padres no sabían nunca qué hacer. Pobre bebé.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras le apretaba la mano más por él que por ella, porque Kagome se sentía como si la partieran en dos y no se podía mover del dolor; si se movía, lloraría y gritaría. Todos en la sala esperaron a que la contracción y el dolor pasaran para poder moverse. El color volvió poco a poco al rostro de Kagome y todos respiraron tranquilos, sobre todo Inuyasha, quién iba preparando el testamento en su cabeza para escribirlo después.

La enfermera miró el reloj y se puso entre las piernas de Kagome mientras Inuyasha le secaba el sudor con una toalla de baño pequeña e intentaba no pensar en que lo que estaba mirando la doctora era hasta ese día, el mejor lugar del mundo para él.

— Bien, Kagome, tienes que ponerte en alguna posición que tú consideres la mejor; has de estar los más cómoda posible. Ya ha llegado a los siete centímetros, te falta aún un poco para dilatar lo necesario, y la doctora está con otros pacientes esperando por ti. Solo tienes que esperar y estará aquí con los informes.

— ¿Informes?- preguntó él sin entender.

— Claro, para ver que le bebé esté preparado y bien colocado. No queremos complicaciones en el parto. - Inuyasha estaba malditamente seguro de que no quería ninguna maldita complicación.

Se quedó con Kagome dándole la mano mirando y sufriendo como un desgraciado cada vez que la notaba tensarse y palidecer como un fantasma. La pobre temblaba como una hoja azotada por un vendaval, y la notaba al límite, que no sabía que narices esperar. ¿Lloraría o se pondría a maldecir y a amenazarle con la peor de las muertes y venganzas que ella pudiera darle?

Eso hacía que él quisiera temblar en su lugar como un niño. No sabía cual de las cosas prefería, si el llanto de ella, algo que nunca había podido soportar, o su venganza... Ninguna de ellas. La integridad física y mental quedaban perjudicadas con cualquiera de las posibilidades a un nivel que le mataría.

Vio entrar a una doctora que nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta les miró evaluandoles. Una interna tras ella llevaba una carpeta con las pruebas. Tras un vistazo a estas, la doctora le dijo algo a su acompañante y se colocó bien al bata.

— Bien futura mamá, uno de los bebés vienen con dos vueltas de cuello por el cordón umbilical, por lo que hay que subirla para poder sacar a ambos bebés sin problemas.

— ¿Es malo?- Kagome agarró la mano de Inuyasha con más fuerza mientras respiraba hondo por la noticia y el dolor que crecía.

— Muchos bebés vienen así, no se preocupe. Lo único que cambia es que no podrá parir aquí con su marido.

— ¿He de esperar fuera, no puedo ir con ella? - la idea de dejarla sola. Él le había jurado que estaría allí con ella, que la ayudaría y apoyaría para que pudiera traer al mundo a sus dos bebés. ¿Y ahora le echaban? Ella estaría asustada y perdida. Su mujer odiaba los hospitales y el parto le daba un miedo terrible.

— Lo siento.

Kagome miró a la doctora y respiró hondo de nuevo. Estaba asustada, cagada de miedo de lo que iba a venir, pero como un demonio que ella podía con ello sola. Vio palidecer a su marido y no le hizo falta ser una adivina para saber lo que estaba pensado. Su marido era un sol, pero cuando de dejarla sola se trataba... el pobre se convertía en un calzonazos.

— Cachorro, deja que vaya sola, no pasa nada.

— Pero...

— Nada de peros.- Kagome le dio un gran apretón en la mano y respiró hondo, a lo que él la imitó sin darse cuenta.- Has puesto la semilla, me has preñado de gemelos, me has atormentado con tu sobreexcedido proteccionismo hasta el punto de prohibirme los perritos calientes de las ferias. Ahora he de parir a los bebés. Es mi trabajo, el tuyo es esperar como los demás marido y futuros padres que no tienen ni idea de cómo han llegado hasta aquí. ¿Entendido?

Él asintió sorprendido y miró como Sango sonreía de medio lado con el móvil en la mano (avisando a Miroku, suponía), y al doctor y la enfermera con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— Es pequeña, pero tiene el carácter de los chiwawas.- Lo decía porque esos malditos perros pequeños se la pasaban ladrando a todo Dios. Bajó su rostro al de ella para poner ambas frentes juntas, tocándose, reconfortándose. Le dio un beso húmedo pero lleno de amor a su mujer y al miró con toda la artillería que un hombre y marido podían condensar.- Sé fuerte, bebé. Nos vemos al salir con los gemelos.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa y con los ojos velados por el sudor de su rostro y el cansancio. Tras un último apretón y una pequeña lamida a los labios de su marido, juguetonamente, le dio la señal a la doctora y enfermera para que se le llevaran.

— Inuyasha, no te metas en peleas, no acoses a las enfermeras y demás médicos y, por Dios, no hagas un agujero en el suelo.- dijo en broma.

Inuyasha solo pudo asentir en su dirección con una sonrisa tensa de medio lado mientras veía como se la llevaban de la habitación y otra enfermera le esperaba para llevarlo a la sala de espera con los demás futuros padres.

* * *

Miroku despidió a la recepcionista con un simpático "Gracias, dulzura", que de haberlo escuchado su mujer ya estaría con un pie en la tumba y el otro enredado en la mortaja. Enfiló el pasillo buscando la sala de espera que la guapa mujer de la entrada le había indicado.

Sango le había contado por el móvil como estaba la situación más o menos. Sabía que Kagome había roto aguas en la mercería con su mujer, que habían ido al médico y que el parto se había complicado. Lo más importante era que Inuyasha estaba como un león en una jaula en la sala de espera porque no le habían dejado pasar a la sala de parto.

Esa era toda la información. Tenía que lidiar solo con el resto.

Al final del pasillo, vio la silueta de su preciosa Sango sentada en una silla con una revista y con una apariencia de la mujer-que-ya-a-pasado-por-el-parto. Como si lo sintiera cerca, ella levantó la mirada y le vio. Una preciosa y tímida sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios a la que él respondió complacido. Viéndola levantarse, se encontraron a mitad de camino para darse un beso. Olía a lilas ya su hijo.

— ¿Cómo va la cosa por aquí?

— No sabemos nada. Llevan media hora dentro.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha que iba de un lado a otro de la sala dando vueltas con una cara que... Dios del cielo, parecía que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Era una cara que contenía ira asesina y culpa, una culpa que nunca había visto en él.

— Inuyasha ¿Sabes que le has dado un golpe enorme al coche con un árbol?- dijo más para romper el hielo.

Él no se molestó en seguir el hilo de la conversación: — ¿Cómo me han echado de su lado? ¿Cómo no he exigido ir con ella?

— Hmmm No sé.- fue lo único que contestó mientras miraba a Sango de reojo. Ésta negó con la cabeza amagando una sonrisa. La muy traviesa estaba disfrutando de esto.

— Vamos Inuyasha, es solo un parto.- De gemelos.- Las mujeres hacen esto todo el tiempo.- dijo mirando a los demás hombres en al sala. Pobres, él había pasado por algo así hacía poco.

— Gilipolleces. Esa de ahí dentro es Kag. Mi Kag. Ella no hace esto todo el tiempo. No es como las demás mujeres.

No dijo nada más. Miroku no se esperaba ese comentario. Bueno, Inuyasha era muy protector con Kagome, y siempre decía cosas así parecidas, pero había algo... más detrás de esas palabras. Miró a su mujer para que le hiciera una traducción.

— Llevaba quejándose desde el minuto uno que ha pisado la sala de espera. No para de decir qu eno tendría que haber sacado el tema de tener niños a Kag.

— ¿Cómo?- Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Miroku sabía de primera mano que Inuyasha había querido bebés con Kagome desde que la vio por primera vez. Fue algo instantáneo. Una familia con al morocha que le ponía a diario contra las cuerdas era lo que él siempre había deseado. "Una parte de ambos en un mismo ser", le había dicho él siempre. ¿Ahora se arrepentía?

— Es tan pequeña. Kag es muy pequeña, mi bebé es demasiado pequeña para los gemelos. No podrá con ellos.

Ahhhhhhh El pobre sabía de anatomía...

— Distráelo, Miroku.

Miró a Sango sin entender: — ¿Qué?- miró a Inuyasha. El pobre estaba desesperado y pálido como la muerte, solo le faltaba liarse a dar cabezazos contra la pared. - ¿Has pensado los nombres de los gemelos?

Con los ojos en un punto indefinido de la sala, él contestó de manera automática: — Como no sabemos el sexo de los bebés, hemos pensado en dos nombres para por cada sexo. Si son niños entre Sekai y Akai o ambos. Si son niñas, entre Mei y Hikari.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados sin decir nada. Miroku se llevó a Sango entre sus brazos y le dio un beso cariñoso en una lado del cuello. Ella se estremeció y se tensó, a lo que él solo pudo sonreír. Sango era tímida en cuanto a las muestras de afecto en público. No las rechazaba, pero las limitaba o se mostraba reacia y recriminatoria.

— ¿Shippo está donde Kohaku?- le preguntó.

— Sí, le llamé para que viniera a buscarlo al hospital. Pero no quería dejar a Kag sola. Estuvo todo el rato quejándose con quedarse hasta que vino mi hermano y se lo llevó con el soborno de llevarlo a una heladería a montar en barca al parque.

Miroku sonrió al imaginarse a su hijo. La imagen se interrumpió al ver a una enfermera parándose jubnto al histérico y peligroso Inuyasha.

— Bien, ya puede pasar a la habitación de su mujer a verla.

— ¿Kag está... Está bien?- su voz temblaba.

— Sí, no han habido complicaciones. Sacamos con cuidado al bebé que venía con dos vueltas de cuello y el otro salió después sin más. Les acompañaré a la habitación.

* * *

Su Kagome estaba sudorosa, cansada y pálida en la cama de la habitación. Estaba dormida, o lo parecía, porque en cuando les escuchó entrar a todos, abrió esos dos soles de color café y una sonrisa cansada pero feliz adornó e iluminó el mundo de Inuyasha.

Como un adicto, Inuyasha fue hacia ella casi corriendo y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y enterrar la cara en el hueco del cuello de su mujer. Solo se relajó al notar los latidos de su corazón y aspirar ese perfume a jazmín tan de ella. Eso era suficiente para mandar a su corazón y mente a destensarse y respirar. Fue como volver a nacer de repente.

— Dios, amor, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. No tendremos más bebés. ¿De acuerdo? Tenías razón al estar tan indecisa. - Kagome se rió de él y le pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado de pasarse las manos, nervioso, por él.

— Sé que ha sido duro, pero ha salido todo perfectamente. - pícara y cansada, le guiñó un ojo a Sango.- Oh cachorro, si he sido yo la que ha tenido que parir a dos precios gemelos que han heredado tu enorme cabeza.

Todos rieron en la sala, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado pendiente del estaod de su mujer para poder chistar esa burla.

Dos enfermeras entraron con dos bultos en los brazos. — ¿Quiere el padre ver a sus gemelos?

Inuyasha no apartó los ojos de su mujer que se habían iluminado de repente como dos soles. Apretó la mano femenina entres las suyas y miró conmocionado como se la tragaba. Él era muy grande, mucho más que ella, y ella había tenido que parir a dos de sus hijos. Unos gemelos que podían haberla matado al nacer. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y dejó de escuchar a sus dos amigos que disimulaban la desatención de él para con sus gemelos, y se ofrecían a cogerlos ellos mismos.

Kagome le miró y frunció el ceño. Después de un rato, ella sacó su mano de entre las de él y se la pasó por el entrecejo fruncido de él.

— Cachorro, ahora voy a dormir. Cogerás a los gemelos y los cuidarás por mi. ¿De acuerdo?

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió de forma mecánica a la voz calmada y tranquilizadora de ella. Al instante que él le contestó, ella giró la cabeza contra la almohada y se durmió. Fue pánico lo que le recorrió el cuerpo, y tuvo suerte de que una enfermera le interceptara antes de que sacudiera el pequeño y desmadejado cuerpo de su mujer para despertarla y volverla a él.

— Está cansada. El parto no ha sido complicado dentro de lo que cabe, pero la ha agotado al máximo. Los gemelos traen más esfuerzo que un parto normal. - Mirando a todos los de la habitación, les fue empujando hasta la salida.- Han de salir y dejarla que duerma.- Miró a Sango.- Puede quedarse para decirme la ropa de cama que ha traído la paciente.

Inuyasha se vio de pronto con un bulto suave y perfumado entre los brazos y saliendo de la habitación hasta quedar en el pasillo.

Bajó la mirada y se quedó embobado. Era un niño. Un niño con el cuerpo aún muy sonrosado y la piel arrugada. Se movía mucho entre sus brazos, ya que estaba despierto, pero no lloraba ni gimoteaba, solo se movía como si estuviera incómodo. Inuyasha intentó acomodar esa pequeña cosa entre sus demasiado grandes brazos, pero era como ser un gato y cazar con guantes.

— No, no lo cojas así. Mira, cógelo de esta manera.- Miroku intervino con al experiencia de un padre primerizo y le mostró cómo sostener al bebé.- pon la mano aquí, así, debajo de la cabecita. Cuidado ahí, los bebés aún tienen la cabeza en formación.

Los ojos de su hijo entre sus brazos se abrieron y le miraron a la cara. Inuyasha tragó saliva y se estremeció.

Eran sus ojos, los de él, dos soles dorados e incandescentes que Kagome siempre se quedaba mirando como si fuera una de esas obras de arte que ella tanto admiraba. Él lo notó con los ojos de su hijo. Un varón con sus ojos. Siguiendo sus pensamientos desordenados y caóticos, miró la pelusita negra que era el cabello de su hijo.

Sekai era un varón con sus ojos y su cabello.

Su hijo.

— Tienes una rompecorazones aquí, amigo. Creo que me divertiré mucho.

Un maldito momento ¿Hija?

Miró a Miroku por primera vez desde que llegara al hospital y le le pilló mirándole con sorna con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Gemelos. Claro, había tenido dos bebés.

Se acercó a el bulto de su amigo sin soltar a Sekai de entre sus brazos y su mundo se paró y se estremeció de nuevo. Era una niña. Y como había pasado con su hijo, cuando ella abrió los ojos se congeló. Eran esos dos soles ámbares de nuevo. Ambos niños tenían sus ojos. Miró el cabello de su hija y sonrió al ver un reflejo azulado en la negra pelusita.

Bueno, tenía dos bebés; un niño y una niña con sus ojos y el cabello de cada uno de sus padres. Se apenó, pues él siempre había imaginado mirar a los ojos de uno de sus hijos y ver la misma mirada que le mandaba su mujer. Pero aún así, no podía no estar ilusionada de que ambos hijos tuvieran algo de él que le hacía tan... él.

Su bebita alzó los puños alrededor de un dedo de Inuyasha y lanzó un gimoteo. Se sorprendió, primero porque no se había percatado de cuando había soltado una mano para tocar a su bebé, y segundo porque el gimoteo no era lastimero sino exigente. Le recordó al tono que Kagome usaba cuando él le negaba algo que ella quería.

Su hija miraba el dedo de Inuyasha alzaba sus rosadas y arrugadas manitas hacia él exigiendo y gimiendo en consecuencia; demandando. Inuyasha bajó el dedo y sintió la manita de su bebé enredarse con fuerza a su dedo.

Miroku rió complacido con al estampa. — Es sin duda una Taisho, pero es más evidente aún que es hija de Kagome. Te hará envejecer antes de tiempo, amigo.

— ¿Has visto eso?- dijo mirando a Miroku atónito. Luego bajó la cabeza a su hija perdido en su mundo y dijo para sí mismo.- Mi pequeña es muy inteligente.

Miroku sonrió divertido.

— Y muy guapa. Me apuesto a que serás una rompecorazones de cuidado. Tendrás una fila kilométrica de niños corriendo detrás de ti. - dijo riendo mientras mecía a la bebé en sus brazos.- Una niña Taisho. ¿Sobrevivirás a eso, Inuyasha?

Miroku vio palidecer a su amigo y contempló malicioso cómo miraba a su hija con nuevos ojos. Le vio tensarse y enderezarse con su hijo en brazos, entrecerrar los ojos y enseñar los dientes mientras gruñía como un perro.

— ¡Joder!

* * *

Kagome se removió incómoda en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial su parte íntima, y tuvo que recordarse que acababa de parir a unos gemelos preciosos. Aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió. Sekai y Mei, sus dos hijos.

Sus hijos. De ella e Inuyasha.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado con dos hijos. Nunca, incluso cuando tuvo que decidir tenerlos, incluso cuando se quedó embarazada y supo la noticia de forma oficial por el ginecólogo, o incluso cuando estaba tan gorda que iba a reventar. No se imaginaba con dos bebés de ella. No era de ella.

Pero incluso en el momento en el que le pusieron a los dos bebés sobre el pecho recién nacidos en al sala de parto, se le hizo natural pero raro a la vez. Quizás había algo roto en ella, algo que no era normal. Oh, mataría por sus hijos, lo haría todo por ellos, pero algo en ella le decía que no se sentía tan como madre.

Madre. Ese nombre le iba enorme.

Sintió una voces lejanas y supo al momento que no eran un sueño y que pertenecían a Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos y giró el rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco y las lágrimas amenazaron con joderla viva. Putas hormonas.

Inuyasha estaba con su bebita en brazos (ya le habían puesto el primer trajecito verde que un orgulloso futuro padre le había comprado), quién envolvía con fuerza su gran dedo masculino entre su manita rugosa y suave. Pero los ojos de su marido miraban al bebé en la cuna entre sus piernas. Tenía a sus gemelos tan cerca de él como podía.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a sus gemelos.

— Sekai, mira que eres gamberro. ¿Dos vueltas de cuello? ¿Qué has hecho en la barriga de tu madre, bailar con tu hermana una salsa de bebés?- Kagome vio como Sekai hizo una burbuja con un poco de saliva e Inuyasha casi saltaba de alegría mal contenida.- Eres un genio, chaval, ya sabes hacer globos. No se lo digas a mamá, pero cuando salgas, lo primero que haré será comprate un juego de construcción. Serás un perfecto ingeniero. Ah, y por supuesto, una camiseta del FC Barcelona. Mi campeón será del Barça.

Un gorgorito muy femenino y fuerte distrajo la atención del padre hacia su hija.

— Eres como tu madre, no tienes nada de paciencia, pequeña. ¿Qué quieres? - Inuyasha soltó el dedo de la manita de Mei le hizo cosquillas a la barriga de su hija. Esta se movió y sonrió. Él se quedó parado y alucinando. Luego respiró hondo y volvió a dejar el dedo a merced de su bebita.- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Y unas manitas comestibles.- Y bajó la cabeza hasta las manitas de Mei para hacer que se las comía. Mei empezó a hacer más ruidos pero estos un poco más altos, e Inuyasha se tensó alarmado.- No Mei, calla que despertarás a mamá y está muy cansada. Mei... pequeña por favor, calla.

— Estoy despierta, cachorro.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con una sonrisa y se levantó. Fue hacia ella y le dejó en brazos a Mei, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos para ponerse a mirarla, como si hubiera hecho los ruiditos para que ella dijera que estaba despierta. Era preciosa. Su Mei. Inuyasha cogió a Sekai y se tumbó en la cama al lado de Kagome. Ambos miraron a los dos bebés casi juntos.

— Kagome, Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por darme a nuestros gemelos. Son... - no dijo nada más. Kagome recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de su marido y miró a a su hija. Mei había enganchado su manita alrededor de un dedo de su madre.

— Es una niña muy fuerte.

— Será pianista.- sentenció Inuyasha con orgullo.- Le compraré un piano ya mismo. - Miró a Kagome que sonreía. Adoras el piano y la música clásica.

— Sí, lo hago. - Miró a Sekai.- Un ingeniero guapísimo y una pianista famosa. Cachorro, tenemos unos genes increíbles.- Inuyasha rió encantado depositando un besos en la coronilla de su mujer.

— Claro que tenemos unos genes increíbles. ¿Te diste cuenta de que mis astutos soldaditos te dejaron en estado a la primera?- rió entre dientes y se quejó cuando ella le dio un codazo.

— Oh Mei, bebé, serás una dama increíble.- sintió a Inuyasha a su lado y ella le miró intrigada. Toda la felicidad había dado paso a la inseguridad, el miedo y la determinación.

— ¿Cachorro?

— Mei es una niña. - dijo él como si dijera que estaba lloviendo. Kagome asintió sin entender el punto de su marido y pensando que quizás los nervios y los golpes que ella le había ido dando durante el embarazo le habían pasado factura. Él la miró fijamente.- Kag, voy a encerrar a Mei en una habitación con barrotes. Pero tranquila, serán solo unos cincuenta años o quizás un poco más. Nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Inuyasha Taisho! - dijo haciéndose la enfadada pero estallando a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué? Kagome, Mei es una niña.- Inuyasha le hablaba como si fuera muy en serio.

— Mei, tu papá no es divertido.- canturreó. -Te merecías una niña, Taisho.- dijo Kagome sonriendo.- Un ejercito de hijas.

Inuyasha miró a su mujer descubriendo que el haberse convertido en madre no la había cambiado. Era una mujer muy cruel.

— Me haré viejo antes de tiempo con esto, Kag.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

─ ¿Y si dejas de tomarlas otra vez?

Kagome levantó la mirada de lo que tenía en la palma de su mano y fijó la vista en Inuyasha, al notar la sensación de dejavú que le recorrió la espalda. Y como no, su marido estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándola, como cada maldita noche desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos. Kagome no entendería esa manía suya de observarla en cuando en sus quehaceres diarios como si fuera una estrella de cine. Volviendo la mirada a lo que llevaba en la palma de la mano, ella se pasó una mano por la parte baja de la espalda al notar el pinchazo en los riñones. Suspiró con cansancio sabiendo cómo iba a proseguir la conversación. Alcanzó el vaso de agua para enjuagarse la boca, abrió el grifo un poco para llenarlo luego lo cerró.

─ ¿Y eso; por qué debería volver a dejar de tomarlas?

Inuyasha dejó de estar recostado en el marco de la puerta para ir hacia ella con normalidad. Kagome perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos un momento al ver como se le veían los huesos de la cadera al andar. Por muchos años que pasaran, por mucho que sus cuerpos envejecieran y se echaran a perder con los años, ella siempre amaría el cuerpo de su marido, siempre lo admiraría y se le caería la baba al verle andar hacia ella como un Dios de esos libros eróticos que leía de vez en cuando. Inuyasha llegó a su lado, se situó tras ella a su espalda y le puso esas grandes y masculinas manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Algunas cosas no cambiarían, eso lugar era donde se sentía más segura que en cualquier sitio.

─ No es por nada, sólo que quizás, sea el momento de pensar en aumentar la familia. ¿no crees que Mei i Sekai se merecen un hermanito?- Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y fijó la mirada en la dorada de él a través del espejo del baño. Él sonrió pícaro pero sin añadir nada más durante unos momentos. Como siempre hacía con todo lo que a Kagome le costaba decidirse, él se limitaba a dejar una idea en el aire para que ella se muriera de indecisión- No pasa nada, Kag, ha sido solo una idea que se me ha pasado al ver las pastillas.

Otra vez la misma táctica que cuando él le insinuó de tener hijos la primera vez. Dejaba la idea, y ella a pensar, porque el tema de los hijos siempre era delicado. Tener dos monstruos como el padre por retoños le hacían sentir a ella dichosa y malditamente feliz, pero otro hijo... no estaba majara aún.

Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha salió del baño dejando sola a Kagome mirándose en el espejo. Se sentó en el wáter con la tapa cerrada, y se quedó mirando la pastilla que tenía en la palma de la mano. Bien, algo era diferente que en aquella primera ocasión. Lo único que no sabía como afrontar el tema con su marido.

¿Cómo podía empezar?

Salió del baño tras tomarse la pastilla y se quedó de pie en el parco de la puerta mientras veía a su marido despidiendo a sus hijos de cinco años de la habitación de sus padres. Esos niños tenían energía para ir a la luna y volver las veces que les diera la gana. Eran sin duda, hijos de Inuyasha, aunque él decía que la energía era más un rasgo de la madre. Cómo no, hombres que culpan a las mujeres de los genes que no quieren reconocer.

— Ahora que caigo, - dijo ella cuando Inuyasha entornó la puerta y se fue a la cama.- has dicho "hermanito". ¿No hay posibilidades de una niña?

Inuyasha casi se rompe el cuello al mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban asustados ante la posibilidad de otra niña. Inuyasha se pasó las manos por el cabello cuando estaba nervioso y las puso encima de sus rodillas respirando hondo.

— Eres una mujer horrible. Mei me hace envejecer a golpe de hachazos. ¿Sabes que me dijo el otro día? Pues que se iba a casar con Akira, el niño ese del colegio. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque había jugado con él a papás y mamás y lo hacía muy bien.- Tembló horrorizado.- Mir hija de cinco años ya se quiere casar.

— Era un juego, cachorro, yo seguro también...

— Tu no jugabas a papás y mamás.- le recordó serio.- Tu madre siempre lo dice, desde que saliste conmigo de novios. Tu eras las de los coches, el monopoli y los deportes, nunca de muñecas ni bebés con los cochecitos. Nuestra Mei es más femenina que tú a su edad.

— Si no te empeñaras en vestirla siempre con vestidos rosas, lacitos, zapatitos de charol y compararle barbies, cocinitas... quizás jugaría con Sekai y contigo al baloncesto. Es tu culpa.

— Pero no la empujo a pensar en casarse con un debilucho que no sabe cazar bichos. - eso, se lo había dicho Sekai a su padre seguro. El hermano de Mei era como su padre, alerta a su hermana y posesivo con ella.

— Pues si quieres un nuevo bebé, tendrás que asumir que tener una bebé es posible si me quedo embarazada.

— No, tendrás un hijo.

— No se elige el sexo de los niños, cachorro. Te recuerdo que es culpa de los padres el sexo del bebé. Y o X, los padres tenéis ambos.

— ¿Estás pensando en serio lo de tener otro hijo, Kag? - le dijo ilusionado

— No, pero me hace gracia tu fobia a las hijas. Sigo diciendo que te las mereces por docenas, cachorro.

— Ni en broma, Kag, no digas eso ni en broma.

Ella solo sonrió.

* * *

Era su quince aniversario de casados, y Kagome estaba acabando de hornear el pastel que había echo ella misma. Su hija preparaba la mesa ella sola, algo que había aprendido a hacer y dominaba a la perfección con solo seis recién cumplidos años.

Ambas esperaban a su padre y hermano/hijo a que volvieran de comprar el regalo para ella de última hora. Inuyasha siempre sufría con los regalos. Lo hacía desde que ya no era viable envolverse él mismo en una cinta roja con un lazo y un bote de nata en la mano. En realidad era viable, pero solo por la noche, y como suplemento al regalo principal.

Mei estaba preciosa, conjuntada con su hermano. Con un vestido rosa con mariposas brillantes que cuando giraba sobre si misma volaba, ella lucía su cabello al viento y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos dorados iban en conjunto con la cinta del cabello del mismo color. Sekai llevaba unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta dorada a juego con sus ojos también. Una pareja de hijos adorables.

— ¡Hemos llegado!

Kagome miró hacia el salón y vio aparecer a un trajeado Inuyasha con un jazmín en una maceta y ella solo pudo más que reír. Aún tras quince años después de casados y otros muchos de noviazgo, él seguía siendo su mundo y la razón de vivir. Más viejo, con el cabello con tonos blancos y esas arrugas en la cara, ella seguía viendo y viviendo con su ardiente y posesivo marido.

Escondiendo su cuerpo entre los brazos de él, ella aspiró la colonia _Brummel_ tan suya como respirar. Miró esos dos soles amarillos bastante más viejos de estar viviendo plenamente, y y se alzó en sus zapatos de tacón bajo para darle un beso que fue breve pero como si hubiera durado siglos.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Inuyasha le enseñó una pequeña bolsa de una joyería de al lado de casa. Kagome se rió al verla y miró a Sango que había entrado con Miroku y su hijo acompañando a su marido.

— ¿Una joya?- Kagome negó con al cabeza.- No te lo has currado mucho, cachorro.- dijo bajito a su marido.

— Mujer, cállate y ábrelo.- dijo sin más mientras le daba un beso a su hija y la lazaba entre sus brazos.

Kagome secó una cajita de la bolsa de la joyería y se puso a abrirla. Solo pudo sonreír al verlo y mirar a su marido con cariño.

— Esta vez creo que has madurado con los regalos, Inuyasha.

Éste sonrió pícaro, sabiendo que su mujer había descubierto que él solito había descubierto qué regalarle a su mujer. Cogiendo el colgante él mismo, le hizo dar la vuelta sobre si misma a Kagome y se lo puso. Le dio un besos en al coronilla y se giró a su familia.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de comer, tengo hambre. ¿Kag, eso que huelo es un pastel? Dios, de chocolate.

— ¡Inuyasha, no te atrevas a abrir el horno!- Kagome dejó de contemplar su camafeo con la foto de sus hijos dentro, y fulminó a si marido.- ¿No puedes mantener las manos lejos de la cocina? Dios, envejeces pero no maduras. ¿cómo es posible?

— Venga, Kag, solo quiero ver el pastel. Joder. ¿Sabes que te has vuelto una cascarrabias? Ante no eras tan gruñona. Quizás un poco pesada y arisca, pero gruñona...

— Creo que vamos a comer huevos en vez de pollo al horno, cachorro. ¿los pones tu frescos o los voy a buscar yo sola?

Mei se acercó a su hermano y le dio la mano. Él solo sonrió al mirarla. Siempre iban juntos a los sitios, quería a su hermano, y a ambos les gustaba mirar como cada día sus padres peleaban divertidos como dos críos. Ellso se quejaban cuando luego hacían trastadas y como adultos, les recriminaban.

Kagome fulminó por última vez a su marido sabiendo que no tocaría nada del horno y se fue con un paquete a él mientras el resto de la habitación se la quedaba mirando parada. Solo sango sonrió de medio lado, pero fue una de esas caras que solo ambas mujeres que comparten un secreto las ven.

— ¿No quiere mi marido ver loq ue le regala su esposa?

Inuyasha brilló como nunca y le arrancó el paquete de las manos como cuando Sekai y Mei recibían un regalo. Ambos niños fueron acorriendo hacia su padre gritando "Ábrelo" y "¿Qué es, qué es?". Kagome sonrió y se fue a acabar de poner las cosas en al mesa.

— ¿Kagome?

Ella miró a Inuyasha que la miraba embobado y sorprendido como nunca. En las manos, un objeto alargado que marcaba el futuro. Sonriendo, ella simplemente reveló:

— Bebé o no bebé: Esa es la cuestión.

* * *

**Empezaré dando las gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado un review, puesto en favoritos ya haya sido como autora, por el fic o por ambos, y sobre todo, a los que me animaron a alargar lo que iba a ser un oneshot. Creo que los tres caps han quedado genial.**

**Pero ya ha acabado este fic y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, aunque he de admitir que con este último capítulo no las he tenido todas conmigo. Mi miedo con esta historia era alargarlo y que fuera perdiendo fuerza o que los personajes se me fueran de las manos, lo que me pasa más a menudo de lo que me gustaría. Creo que no ha sido así, o eso al menos es lo que espero.**

**La idea era muy sencilla: se trata de la dificultad de Kagome en decidir tener un bebé. Al final, a sido el trascurso de todo ello, desde la decisión de ella a tener hijos, el embarazo con algunas escenas que para mi son muy típicas pero que me parecieron divertidas, el parto y un pequeño epílogo que, cada una podrá interpretar como vea, pero que pocas variantes hay; creo que ha quedado una idea muy clara.**

**Como siempre, si hay alguna persona que quiere que le aclare algo, estaré encantada de aclarar lo que sea necesario.**

**Un saludo a:**

**aky9110**

**InugomeL**

**tennyoukai**

**InuSakk24**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Ahome Hinata**

**as sejmet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aprovecho para decir que he retomado La luz de mi salida (que avandoné pro asuntos personales y que me está costando lo mío seguir), e Inevitable estará en cuanto se me pase la etapa "vaga" en la que me sumo después de los exámenes finales de la universidad.**

\(^o^)/ **Besos**


End file.
